A Shinobi's Crying Demon
by Venom Spirit
Summary: Vergil seeks knowledge where ever it can be found and will use any means to get it if it will bring him closer to his goals, including the use of an ancient unknown hell gate. However He finds a boy beaten by humans, accused of being a demon. Disgusted with these humans, he decides to give the boy a demon's power, so he can control his own fate as a demon.
1. A demon's Gift

**Ohayo! New story ya'll. Now does this mean I'm abandoning my other stories? Nah not really, Fayth and Dragon are my main stories, these are either ones I've had written for a while or worked on as my cool-down or bored pieces. So no worries, but I will thin of continuing them, eventually for whatever circumstances. For now, I thought it better to post this one up and any others I have so that they can be reviewed instead of gathering dust. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Devil May Cry series.**

Ritual Cave

"So this is one of the ancient Hell gates. How droll." Spoke a bored voice, looking over a stone monolith, It rose only two stories, however it was of solid granite, one piece, inscribed with ancient spells so complex, no mortal soul today could comprehend. It was within a ruined cave. "I would have expected something such as this to be out in the open, but they hide it away." The voice came again, scoffing at the notion of things to remain hidden. "But, the cave serves it's purpose to preserve the relic. Now, let's see what it has to offer." The man stated, drawing a long o-katana from it's saya, before stabbing it into the monolith. All the spells and runes placed upon it glowed red, before a tear opened on it's surface and the being garbed in blue stepped through the tear.

Konoha

A small blonde haired blue eyed boy was running for all he was worth down the streets of konoha, ducking and weaving through alleys and side streets that he knew so well. He knew if he slowed down, his life was in danger, this was by far the worst of hunts he'd been subjected to thus far. He'd been approached earlier that day while the sun was still out, and some adults asked if it was true he was going to be attending the Ninja Academy. He told them yeah with a big radiant grin one expected of a happy child. Then they kicked him, telling him they didn't want him around their children, and that they'd end him before he got the chance. So there he was, running for his life, ignoring injuries he already had to just run.

He was caught a time or two by a rogue civilian or ninja in his way who got a few shots in, but he survived and escaped, running with all his might. The entire time he was unaware of a pair of eyes upon him and the people chasing him, a set of eyes that sat atop a sneer of lips, disgusted with what he was seeing and hearing. A mere child they do this too, call a demon, a monster. These were just the kinds of humans that did not deserve their lives. Appearing in the alley naruto just left, the figure looked out beyond his white bang to stare at the hunt of humans before him. "Begone." He spoke, grabbing the handle of his sword, and then letting go of it, turning and walking away, whilst the crowd fell to pieces in a shower of blood. "Now I see why Dante likes that color so much." He stated to himself with a morbid smirk as he went on his way.

The being followed the blood trail the boy left, where it led out of town and into a secluded area, a clearing in some woods. However he was huddled under a dugout under a bunch of roots of a mighty oak, using it for a shelter and a bush cut off at the base to hide his shelter. They boy knew how to hide, but in his panic, he forgot his own blood trail. Moving aside the bush, it revealed a passed out naruto, who's injuries were too far gone for him to stay conscious with them. Reaching in, he pulled the unconscious boy free o the root confines ad set him to the ground. "They call you a demon when they have no idea what a real one even is." He spoke, more so to himself, setting the child down, before a smirk crossed his lips.

"Let's show them then what a real demon can be then, eh boy?" He askd the unconscious boy. Pulling his O-katana from it's saya, he opened the boy's shirt and made a cut on his chest that was clean and bled freely, before making a cut on his own palm, willing it to stay open and bleeding. Pressing the wounded palm to the wound on the boy's chest, he pushed his power in through his blood that was entering the boy's veins and beginning to circulate throughout the boy's body. Already he could see slight, subtle changes starting to occur. However before he could finish, he felt a tugging on his mind and narrowed his eyes before he closed them and he was pulled into some kind of underground with water on the floor. It was a large darkly lit chamber and before him was a great set of bars for a cell.

"I sensed a power entering the boy. So you are the source." A new darker voice spoke. "I sense your power, but not your intent. Who are you?" The gravely harsh voice spoke, a lo rumbling denoting each of it's words.

"Is it not customary to give your own name before asking that of others." The man spoke, not the slightest bit intimidated or hesitant with his words. The being roared, claws crashed against the bars, but he gave the being nothing.

"You are not like the other humans who have come before me. You are different somehow...Very well. I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune, Mightiest of the nine tailed beasts, or bijuu, as they call us, though most prefer to call us demons." He stated, hearin a small chuckle from the man.

"I thought you would give me a name, not a title. However to call you a demon is laughable, about as laughable as them calling the child, who's mind I suppose I am within, is as much of one...before I came along, anyway. Though Now I better know why they insist on calling him a demon, it is still as I said, Laughable. You are no demon, not even the slightest trace of demonic power rests within you." He stated.

"By you're words...I assume you to be as such then? A demon." Kyuubi stated ignoring the comment on his name.

"Yes, although a half demon really. You sense my power, so you know how deep it goes. While I can sense yours in the same capacity. My name is Vergil Sparda, son of the Dark Knight Sparda. However I this world I assume that is a mute introduction." He stated, flipping his hair back in his more preferred swept back style.

"So you have introduced Demonic power into the boy then." Not a question, a statement. "It is a heavy and potent power I now sense running through the by, altering him. But what is your purpose for doing such, or being in this...world, at all as you so state yourself." He spoke, the kyuubi right up to his bars to look down at the half demon now named Vergil.

"I came to this world seeking knowledge of a certain, private matter, however I am on a limited time here, beore my path back to my home closes. As for the boy, I am disgusted with humans and how they can be cruel even to one of their own. The humans do not deserve their life, none of the gifts life gives to them are they grateful, instead they continue to kill, rape and destroy. Their ar only ever a small number of humans who truly deserve their lives, but their number is too small, better to kill those that do not deserve it, rather than let them have their run on the few who do." He stated, his conviction showing just how far his opinion of this went.

"Agreed. However f it is knowledge you seek, I may be able to help. For a deal." The kyuubi spoke, hiding any smirk or smile he wanted to show. "We bijuu are the oldest things still in existence that have the presence of mind to remember everything since our beginning. I am willing to share this with you, in exchange for the same grant of power you gave the boy, or my freedom." He proposed.

"Hmm, if it is as you say, then your knowledge and memories would be the quickest way to determine if this world has what I seek. And I lose nothing by a granting of power. However I know enough of such bindings to know your release in any conventional means would end with the boys death and that I am not ready to do. So let's begin. A claw." He spoke, stretching out a hand. Te kyuubi did as instructed, and when they touched, the kyuubi felt a rush of power that shot off a chain reaction as he felt the quality of his power changing, his energy becoming heavier, more potent. he could even feel the restoration of a thimble of Yin energy and it was growing. Something which made him ecstatic. A return to full power and a enhancement on top of that, how glorious! He looked to his body, seeing the changes taking place, as new markings arouse his fur, muscles rippled and flexed, hi body taking o a more demonic appearance.

Vergil received the collective of memories now, reviewing over what was exchanged and comparing things at a rate only he or his brother could comprehend. After some time he gave a heavy sigh. "This world does not have what I seek. I thank you Kyuubi for giving me the means to keep me from wasting my time. But now I know about this world, your various hosts, and the boy's own history...these humans really do not deserve their lives. However I cannot enforce my will here without actually being here." He stated, looking up to the kyuubi.

"No you cannot, but there are other methods." He spoke, smiling. "With my restoring power, it'll bleed into the boy, and his power through the seal will bleed into me. He will become as powerful as you no doubt, and your blood now flows through his veins, so to will your uniqueness. His development is his own, but why not give it the best chance of developing as you want it to?" The kyuubi explained, waving a hand and a seal appeared on the wall. "I have limited control over things, but I have enough for some. Place your hand to that seal, and all the knowledge, memories, skills and whatever else you wish to give, will be stored within it and the boy will learn all that is within the seal subliminally overtime. Be it dreams, inspired thoughts, ideas and concepts, martial arts and combat skills, how to use the abilities that he will come to know, everything you wish to give him. He may develop to be like you with this knowledge, or something different, but best to arm the boy for what lies ahead, sin't it?" He asked, giving a smile.

"And you would also have access to it I assume."

"Of course, I do get rather bored in here. However I sense I may have some freedom to see through the boy's sense here soon. So?" He asked.

Vergil considered it a moment before he nodded, and rather than just the necessities, he pushed int the seal, everything, every little thimble of everything he ever knew. Adding a bit of his own demonic power, it evolved into a connection as the same seal appeared on the back of his hand. "Everything I know, and everything I will know till my death." He stated, looking at the seal on the wall and his hand as it changed to take the shape of Yamato at a 45' diagonal angle. He smiled, no better a imagery for something to represent him.

"Indeed. I shall take my time in reviewing it." The now demonized nine tails spoke, smiling, looking over vergil.

"Watch after the boy. Help him, make him strong. Should I return, I want to see just what he is capable of. Between the boy and you with the seal, he should become a true half demon just like me. With a bit of your influences there of course. Who knows, in time you may be able to gain your freedom before his death, should it ever come now. Since as a half demon, it makes him functionally immortal." He spoke with a smile, as the kyuubi realized his own oversight in making the deal. "You'd best hope you make a good impression on the boy, otherwise you may be stuck with him for a very, very long time. But as an empowered half demon, releasing you shouldn't have as many risks of his death." He finished, giving the kyuubi his ultimatum for the position he was now forced into by his own hands, neglecting to mention he also included all the knowledge he gleamed from the kyuubi into that seal as well.

The kyuubi did not look pleased, but it grunted and turned away, marking that as the end of their conversation. Vergil just smiled as he pulled away from the mind, and back to his own where he opened his eyes, removing his hand from the boy's chest as their wounds healed some time ago now. The boy was ow changing, his chakra was demonizing itself, his features maturing and his once sunny blonde hair was bleaching to a snow white now, from the roots to the tips. "May you grow strong Naruto. I will try to see how you develop in your future. But since you share my blood, that will make you the blood brother of a child I left with a woman in fortuna. I hope one day you to meet. Till then, grow strong, do not let these humans oppress you." Vergil stated, showing a side he'd never let another living soul see.

Reaching to Yamato, his O-katana, he concentrated, running a hand on the spine of the blade, circulating his own power through it, willing it to give, and felt a small weight on his fingers. Looking down, he now held a sliver of silver metal and smiled. A sliver of the sword Yamato, a blade which needs not heed the obstacles of space, barriers, even the boundaries set by dimensions and time. Pressing the sliver to the boy's forehead, it sank down beneath the flesh, where it hid itself away. "Maybe one day with that, we'll be able to meet again." Rising to his feet, he could feel the approach of others, and smiled before turning and leaving, with just a wisp of air the only sign of him as he vanished from sight completely, leaving naruto sprawled out in the grass with stitching wounds and bloodied clothes, and changing features.

Moments later, An elderly man in white robes trimmed with red and a wide brimmed hat landed in the clearing, along with several other wearing matching dark pants, black zori sandals, white armor, gloves and white masks, though their faces of the masks were different. The man stroe forward to the body in the clearing, grimacing at the blood he saw staining the boy's clothes. He saw the remnants of wounds stitching themselves together, however what drew his attention was that naruto's features were changing.

"Lord hokage, what's happening to him?" One of the masked men inquired.

"I'm not sure. However I am aware this is his most severe beating to date. Any word on who dealt with the mob?" The hokage spoke, kneeling down by naruto, looking over him as he rubbed a hand over his whsikered cheek that seemed to becoming more defined and prominent on top of paling skin.

"No Hokage-sama. All we know still is from the initial report that a sword was the weapn to make the cuts, however said cuts are too fine to be of just any sword, and to produce such carnage would require a force and speed behind the strokes none of our own swordsman are known for." The masked man spoke.

"I see. I want my earlier orders maintained, every chunin, jonin and all anbu on high alert for threat within our own walls, secrecy is paramount. While I am thankful for their taking care of the mob, we have no idea of the intentions of whoever was responsible." He stated, looking down at naruto a his anbu carried out his orders, all but one left. "Weasel, how much do you know of the various types of Kekkai Genkai?" The professor asked.

"Aside from my own, I cannot claim to have memorized them all, well the known ones that is, but I believe I know enough." He spoke, not sure of what he was asking.

"Well did you now that some Kekkai Genkai require certain conditions before they can become active, such as an outside stimulus, intense emotional upheavel, activation by another user of the same kekkai genkai as an external force. Thre is still so little we know of hat makes a kekkai genkai, beyond the elemental affinity ones we know of, work. So would it be too far past a theory to say that near death experiences or a certain pain threshold, can also be conditions before a kekkai genkai can be awoken, or lest it will remain dormant." Hiruzen asked, getting a silence before a reply.

"No Hokage-sama, it would't be. Though if it were true it'd be the first to have such an activation requirement. And if it were to be a Kekkai Genkai, it'd have to be studied, logged and monitored by medical professionals to determine the extent of what it can do, as well as guarded more securely since kekkai genkai in the wrong hands can be a powerful tool of destruction." Weasel went on to state, seeing what he was getting at, using the effective truth and most likely scenario to better naruto's chances.

"Indeed, that is true. More than anything the council seems to prize the kekkai genkai konoha does possess, so they'd be thrilled for another one." He stated, smiling as he picked up naruto as the last vestige of blonde hair and tan skin faded away, whilst leaving deep black marks upon his cheeks and one black line on the forehead, directly from the widows peak center of his forehead, halfway down and stopping as it reached his brow line. "If this is truly the work of a kekkai genkai, all the better he be protected and looked after." The old man stated as he started to walk from the clearing. "Come, it's time we got little naruto here cleaned up, some fresh clothes and a meal in his stomach. I bet he will be hungry when he wakes." He spoke with a smile as he now had a means to get naruto better treatment without the council twisting his balls.

Hiruzen carried the boy all the way to hokage tower, the boy sleeping peacefully now that his own wounds were healed. It truly was startling to see the changes upon naruto, his pale, blemish free skin, the deepening of his current markings and the addition of the vertical line on his forehead, the snow white hair. Then there was the feeling of his chakra, which had apparently awoken during the transformation, it was heavy and held a powerful quality to it, that while not unlike that of Bijuu chakra he remembered from years ago, held a different quality that seemed...darker, but discernible only to more experienced hands. He could already feel the muscle tone in naruto's body shifting and becoming more developed, as well as, if he wasn't mistaken, growth, though he surmised it was damage being fixed from malnutrition, since even while pale, his skin tone seemed healthy.

Getting to his office, he walked itno a side room, a small apartment kept for the hokage's use on long nights in the office. He went about cleaning naruto and with some fresh clothes gathered by Weasel, dressed him in properly fit clothes. Laying him down in the small bed, Hiruzen called for a large meal to be prepared by his on call cooks. Now that he was clean and in fresh clothes, he could properly see naruto and the changes that occured. He had grown a full two inches an seemed to stop, his hair had grown from it's former blonde spikes to snow white shaggy lengths that hug down slightly, however they retained some spiking, likely never to be completely gotten rid of.

He sighed, while happy to see his swift recovery, faster than normal for naruto, he was at a loss that if he was right on this being a kekkai genkai and how it had to awaken, he would have preferred it remain dormant. His own village was responsible for naruto's continued pain, yet they felt no remorse...perhaps it time they did. So while naruto slept, he went back to his desk to start writing up new documents and orders. After a while he secretary brought in the requested meal and he offered the woman a smile which she returned. Though her smile faultered when she saw a small white haired boy on the bed in the small apartment room, the door was open. "It's naruto. He's...undergoing some changes." He spoke.

"Is he alright? I've heard rumors among those going by of a bloodbath, that they were the mod chasing him." The woman spoke, concerned for the boy. Hiruzen had gone through a no short list of secretaries to find one accepting of naruto while still being competent, he had gotten lucky with this one, so he made sure she was well paid for her work.

"It seems so. I've a theory that the beating may have awoken something to save his life. A possible new type of Kekkai Genkai. Though I wish this to remain quiet, at least until I've had a council meeting on it after talking with naruto. After that, stir up the rumor mill a bit as usual. Here are some things to add to that list of things to stir and rile up a bit. It's time a few things started to change." He stated, handing over the documents he had prepared. She looked them over carefully. He had started this a year ago, his secretary was as much a ninja as any other, but her focus was more of espionage, counter intel, intelligence gathering and false information. Her skills were a secret as she blended as a civilian and allowed things he wanted to spread to be so in a more natural way, through the local gossip.

The woman's eyes bulge as she read and then reread the documents, looking up to Hiruzen. "Sir, not to question your orders but this will!?" She started but was silenced when he held a hand.

"Half of those are meant to fail as is. However there will be a record of them being filed, my attempt to push these through and make them happen. While you spread the gossip of them before they are blocked and stopped. I won't lie and state there is some grand cause to this, as the reason is naruto. They hurt and abuse a child without a second thought, so what better way for a wake up call than a directive that forces them to put their own children forward just as naruto was. They should be afraid for what happens to their children, that's what parents do, but too long have they ignored one child or their own petty reasons." He stated. Getting a nod from his secretary, the woman left, a little shaky, but a small smile on her lips. Oh her hokage could be devious, and now it seems he'd gotten some spine back.

Quiet in the office once more, he got started on his paperwork for the day, not even bothering to sleep since it was far too late for that now. Instead he made some coffee and drank as he worked until he heard a groaning from the other room. Rising from the desk, he walked to the small side apartment and saw Naruto rolling off the bed, touching his feet to the ground, he rose, but then stumbled, reaching for the bed to steady himself. No doubt his new growth unbalancing him. Looking around, and the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in the apartment, but the hokage's quarters. Blinking, he looked to where he knew the door to be and saw the man in question standing there.

"I passed out again didn't I?" He asked, not even really surprised he'd woken up here, as it's happened several times before. However a new change was suddenly made aware. His voice wasn't nearly as rough like it used to be, the connotation of the rumbling in his chest permeating his voice, but now it was smooth and direct. He made a few sounds and spoke aimlessly some random words to test his voice to see if it was really his before he could definitely determine it was his. "Ugh, jiji, I don't remember any of the villagers hitting my throat, so why do I sound different?" He asked, genuinely confused. Hiruzen for his part was ashamed that naruto could speak of being attacked so casually.

"That's not all that is different naruto. Look in the Mirror." He told the boy, who walked over to a body mirror to examine himself. Naruto was wearing simple white linens, drawstring pants and v-neck short sleeve shirt that hung about him loosely made of soft cotton. They were actually similar to medical scrubs actually. Naruto looked in the mirror to really see his appearance, eyeing and touching his whisker marks, and then the new mark on his forehead, before running his fingers through his hair. Hiruzen could see panic start to form in naruto's eyes and decided to intervene before it could be given life. "Naruto. Whn we found you your wounds were already healing, you remember we discussed your healing is special to you right?" He asked, getting a nod from the boy.

"Well it seems it may be even more special than we thought." He started, wondering how he could go about this. "It appears that, you may, possess a Kekkai Genkai, a special gift in your blood that makes you different, like how the uchiha have their sharigan, or the Hyuuga have their byakugan. You seemed to change physically, all the changes you can see. You were even healing faster than you normally do, not to mention you've grown a little bit. Your chakra has also awaken, and it's a strong chakra from what I can feel." He stated, and naruto seemed absolutely giddy he got something as special as a Kekkai genkai, but a thought crossed his mind.

"Jiji, how'd I get a kekkai Genkai now of all times?" The boy asked, not sure why it chose now.

"Well some kekkai genkai require certain...things, t happen before they can awaken. Like say feeling certain things, or having someone with the same ability do it for you. But you Naruto, this was by far the harshest thing you've experienced, this night. So much that, it put you-" he was cut suddenly by naruto speaking who realized it himself now.

"Near death...I was dying." He mouthed, numbly as he stared down at the floor eyes wide in realizing just how bad that was.

"Yes. I think that's why your kekkai genkai, if that's what this is, awoke the way it did, it's there to give you the best chance of living and surviving your injuries, from what I could see of how it heals you anyway." He spoke, but naruto seemed on another thought now.

"Wait, if we know these things then surely we can test to see who my parents are right?" He asked, knowing enough about doctors and medicine when he was treated by his doctors that were nice to him on how things work in the body when he asks them, usually he was wounded in some way relating to it, so he got to see in his own body what they were talking about.

"That's..." he trailed off, about to give his more routine answers, but then decided against it. No, this body deserved to know his parents. His burden would have to remain a secret, but this boy was practically assured a death from the blood trail they followed to that clearing. He wasn't about to let naruto keep going through life without knowing. "Naruto, I know who you're parents are. Have known, but if I tell you, you have to keep it a secret, if people found out, not only can it cause trouble, but it can get you hurt, and not just you, but anyone you care about. Understand? I kept this a secret on purpose because if pople knew your parents had a son, they would want to hurt you and the village you live in. Okay?" He asked the boy, making him understand why it was kept secret. In a few years iwa might be able to let go of the hatred, but they were still suffering from the war, s tensions were high.

Naruto seemed stunned at first, but as he processed the why, and how just knowing who his parent were could cause such trouble, thinking of the people that were nice to him, he immediately nodded. He didn't want to hurt them. Hiruzen sighed, preparing himself for some yelling. "Naruto, your parents are Kushina Uzuamki and Minato Namikaze...your mother was pretty much the princess of another village, while your father is our own fourth hokage." He spoke, letting that sink in. The by's features went toid first, then to confusion, followed by anger that then melted away as tears formed and for the first time in years, Hiruzen witnessed painfully as tears streamed from his face and he cried, just out and cried. He pulled the by in, hugging him to his chest, letting him just cry it all out.

After a short while, naruto dried his eyes and sniffled, looking up to hiruzen. "They died fighting the kyuubi that night." He spoke, more a statement and hiruzen nodded.

"Your mother had just given birth to you when the Kyuubi had attacked, it was so sudden that no one was prepared. Your parents wanted desperately to stay with you, but as hokage he also had a duty to the village and he wasn't about to let others suffer if he had the power to do something about it. Now would he push it off onto someone else if he couldn't do it himself. Your mother on the other hand was with you, but the kyuubi had gotten closer than wanted and was a danger to you. She had a special chakra that could restrain the power of the kyuubi and those beasts like it, a chakra she made use of by forming chains out of to restrain and fight it fight. However she had just given birth and was weak. But to protect you, to make sure yo lived, she pushed past her limit to deal with the kyuubi with your father. They gave up their lives to make sure to defeat the kyuubi. But I don't think they did it for just the village, but for you...if you can't even protect one life, how can you protect an entire village." He stated, using words he heard a long time ago as he told him an edited version of that night's events. "A piece of them now rests with you, like how you have your mothers little verbal tic, or your father's deep blue eyes, you are their memory and legacy, something they fought so hard to make sure lived past them. Understand?"

Naruto just nodded, still trying to comprehend everything. But he gave a weak smile, happy to know he had parents who not only loved him, but loved him so much to fight for him like that. They didn't abandon him. They died saving him. While he was sad, he was happy, finally knowing, regardless of who they were, he now knew. But that didn't explain the other thing, why he was hated, if they had known who's son he was, would he have been treated better? "Jiji...could you tell me, why the villagers hate me too? You know why...don't you?" He asked, blue eyes probing, searching as he looked int sarutobi's.

"I do know yes...However that's a secret you're not ready for yet naruto. But know that it is something you have no fault for, that ti's beyond your control. The villagers cannot see past their own pain and grief, and instead take it out on you. It's not fair and I only hear abut the worst of it from my office as some won't tell me how bad you have it. However I'm working on taking care of these things so that when you leave my office today, hopefully things will be better for you alright?" He asked, getting a numb nod from the boy. "Naruto...if you can make chunin, then I will tell you exactly the reason why this village treats you as it has. I a;ready told you of your parents and honestly, I probably should have waited since if word gets out, people will get hurt. So I'm trusting you to keep this a secret, okay?" He asked once again.

"I got it jiji. I'll keep this a secret...just, could I have been treated better, knowing who my parents were?" He asked, getting a regretful gaze from the old man.

"I wished I could have done as much naruto, I really do. But you know as well as I do why it was done, and why I'm only able to do so much." He spoke, gettingt he boy to grimace. "That's right, the council. However, what happened tonight may very well be a small blessing in disguise. Did you know that konoha, it's shinobi, civilians, council, it's people, really likes Kekkai Genkai?" He asked, giving the boy a smile as he started connecting the dots himself. "They are an asset to a village if properly utilized and are well looked after. In the case of new ones, they even have doctors and trainers to determine what their kekkai genkai can do. Yes konoha really has quite a obsession with them." He spoke in a mocking tone, about to take the council's own favoritism laced rules and use it against them.

"So it wouldn't matter with who, just so long as they are a willing member of konoha and training shinobi, they are eligible for these things so long as they are to become a shinobi of konoha." He spoke, sitting down at a table and uncovering their food, setting out their portions. "So how about it? Ready to see what your kekkai genkai can do naruto?" He asked, taking abte of his food as naruto was grinning like a mad man while he nodded, before eating his own food. "Good. I'll be alerting the council soon enough. Though now what to call it." He spoke, a bit more inquisitive now. "As far as we can see, the change is there, as is the growth and healing. Seems to be a state of being, a condition, how you are naturally. So-"

"Sparda." Naruto called out, eyes glossed over a moment, before he shook his head. "I just had the idea, a name...call it sparda...like apart of my name." He spoke, thinking. "Naruto Sparda Uzumaki." He tested and found he liked it. He ddn't know why he said as he did, but it felt right.

"Sparda then. We'll go with that, it is your Kekkai genkai after all." He stated and smiled as they ate undisturbed. It was nice being able to have a meal with his surrogate grandson like this. After they finished, they talked for a while longer before he set naruto back to his bed, even though it was well into the morning, the boy had just had so much happen and revealed to him that he needed more rest. Besides he would be safe in there, so he allowed naruto time to sleep, while he went to go deal with his council. They had bee summoned earlier and kept waiting for a good half hour, so while his shinobi council was cordial, the civilian half was a bit irate, however they held their tongues. For now.

"Good morning, I apologize for the early summons and delay, but other matters held my attention and this meeting could not wait a moment longer than once I was able to see to it." He started, taking his seat at the head of the table. "I've called this meeting to discuss several points, most of which are still being processed and prepared and will be brought in once they are ready. For now I'll start with what I have available to speak on. Konoha may have a new kekkai Genkai." He stated, and the room was a lit with hushed whispers and gleeful murmurs. "Further it has apparently awoken in a boy of age to start the academy, who intends to be starting in the next admission period." He led on, getting them hyped and riled up a bit. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

"Now this kekkai genkai seems to revolve around regeneration of damaged cells, past the normal threshold of what an individual's regenerative capability was prior, enough so it seems gashes can heal within moments. I witnessed the awakening of this kekkai genkai and the effects of it being awakened, a resulting transformation of the physical body with new traits, white hair, pale skin, an usual forehead marking, sudden growth of the body to a healthier, more fit state. I'm sure there are other changes as well as other possible abilities, but this is a brief overview for the moment." He stated, getting them more and more interested and invested. Already he can see plans and ideas forming in the heads of the civilian council, even in his own elders, while his shinobi council seemed o be with holding judgement until they had more information, though their resident kekkai genkai wielders, Hiashi and fugaku, did not seem pleased.

"Hokage sama, the boy's name?" Shikaku asked, while no doubt entertained with the old man's leading on, he was a bit impatient to learn who so he could align his thoughts.

"Ah, of course, My apologies. His name Is Uzumaki Naruto." and with that, the room went silent, looks turned cold and hateful from the civilians, while surprise radiated through the shinobi council. "As for something I forgot to mention, the Kekkai Genkai I witnessed forming seems to activate when the user is near death or dying, thus stimulating their regenerative capabilities to a new level to ensure survival." He stated, now making his civilian council sweat. "It was quite a sight actually, seeing 4 to 5 inch long contusions and lacerations stitch themselves together within seconds despite the heavy bleeding. A mangled right arm twisting until the bones were aligned properly, the snaps were quite audible." He went on, making a few of the civilians green. "Seems whoever was responsible for the blood bath may have had a hand in naruto's condition, but evidence for such remain inconclusive." He stated.

And it was true, he had no evidence to show that the mob was responsible for naruto's injuries aside from the fact that they were on the same blood trail naruto had left behind, or that he'd been through the area, and that this mysterious swordsman, had any influence over naruto in anyway besides some scent an inuzuka picked up showing he'd been at the scene of the murders and with naruto. Something that concerned him greatly, and gave credit to a possible outside influence trigger the ability he now seemingly held, but this would require further investigation. "Now after having witnessed with several anbu the regeneration and transformation of one Naruto Uzumaki in his damaged state to a fully healed one in mere moments, unlike his usual healing, I'm assigning naruto to Kekkai Genkai R&D division for his future care, additional training and ensuring his well being." He stated, laying out his point.

"But hokage sama, surely it's just that even the demon doesn't want to die so surely-" The Civilia was silenced by a glare laced with killing intent, enough to make the man cower.

"Hokage sama, What I think our fellow councilor meant is that, being the container of the kyuubi, are we sure that near death, it just didn't release some of it's influence to change the boy so to heal him and ensure it's own survival?" Another civilian councilor asked, better phrasing the question to get an answer.

"No. The seal is still perfectly intact, I checked it whilst he was unconscious and his chakra holds no indication of being influence by his tenant. In fact his chakra also shows siigns of change, as it apparently was awakened with his kekkai genkai as well. It has a heavy, potent feel to the quality as compared to a normal person's chakra. Further affects of the kekkai Genaki in queston remain to be seen until future invstigation." He spoke, waiting for the next naysayer to step forward.

"But Hokage-sama surely you can't jus-" The woman was stopped when the doors to the council chamber were opened, in walking the hkage's secretary.

"Ah, the documents for the other points to be adressed are finished. Let's put the matter on hold for the moment. Please, pass them out will you?" He asked the woman who smiled and nodded, doing as instructed before leaving. While they were being handed out, the councilors had looked over the documents quickly and paled a deathly white, even his shinobi council. "In this village I believe we are all well aware of the price of continued survival in the face of a crisis. Last night, for however it happened, our jinchuuriki was nearly killed, and possibly would have released the kyuubi or dragged it into death with naruto. That has made me realize our village is never safe, and threats will always be present, even in our time of peace, and while our shinobi stand ready to face the violence, there are some threats a kunai nor fireball can defend against. as such these documents, if passed through, will see to it the future generations of konoha are ready to accept the burdens needed for the sake of the masses by preparing them and their parents, that a child, even only a few hours old, can be used by the village in it's defense, any child, be it civilian, ninja, clan, even clan heir or hokage child. Whichever is more fitting, for whatever purposes the village needs." He stated, making everyone swallow hard. "It's not a concept konoha is unfamiliar with after all." He hammered his point with a sledge hammer.

Everyone was deathly quiet for a long while as they got the message loud and clear, and the expression on their hokage's face spoke no tones of bullshit or falsity. The civilian council now realizd their fuck up in full, especially with the shinobi council glaring holes through them. "However we're already part way through another subject so let's finish that before we move on. Naruto Uzumaki to be granted full Kekkai Genkai rights as decreed by this council for any konoha citizen not already a ninja or a nnja in training. Votes please." He spoke, and with predictability, the shinobi side, even the hardliner fugaku uchiha who did not like the boy, raised his hand, as the hokage's threat with the delivery of those documents made things clear. Tentative and hesitant hands went up on the civilian side, while his elders also voted with raised hands. "Excellent. Any questions regarding naruto or his new ability?" He asked.

"Yes. With who will he stay with while he is under the care of the KG-R&D division? I know the pup has an apartment already, even maintained it for a year surprisingly, but there will be legal matters that someone will have to help with who understand it and he's not taken advantage of by someone with an agenda." Tsume asked immediately, making her point clear and bold. She didn't care for the subtlety of politics, she knew them and how to use them, but in the council chambers, be damned if she ever used them. She did not want her points misconstrued in any way shape or form, what she said is what she meant.

"A valid concern, and since he's now under the KG-R&D, he will need someone to at least be around to see to his occasional care, however I will be taking care of this by assigning a caretaker to naruto who will be stopping by on occasion to ensure he is doing well and that any legal matters regarding naruto are brought to me so I can see to them with naruto to make such decision. It'll be god for him to learn the legal work early on. Any other questions." He asked, moving on past the legal talk.

When none came, he nodded and moved on back to the documents. For the next hour there was much yelling, shouting and hollering, but when he started giving concessions and accepting refusals, the shinobi council figured it out then and there that he had played his council. They held no doubt he would have enforced these laws and orders had they gotten past the council, but this as the entire council's one and only wake up call, a courtesy even, to make his point clear. He was in charge, and if he had to do what he felt he must, he would. while the shinobi council realized this and felt safer for their children, they were still a bit disturbed over the whole deal, thinking of losing their children, and the connection that brought to their minds with naruto. It could just as easily have been one of theirs that night, it'd be one of their children who would be the village pariah, not naruto. And that scared them.

Once they cleared through the mess of documents, getting what hiruzen wanted for sure to pass through and dumping the rest as just being on record, he ended the council meeting. Leaving feeling quite refreshed from dealing with his council for once, he returned to his office to get back to his paperwork. By now the councilors should be hearing of the frenzied gossip going around konoha, the almost wide spread panic of thinking their children were going to be offered up to the village, and the subtle hints that they'd end up the same as naruto, letting them make their own ideas at this point. Oh it was glorious to give people a reality check that was like a bolt of lightning or a hiraishin slash to the gut.

Now it was only a matter of waiting till naruto awoke to handle the rest and see to it he understand what's t happen from here on out. Maybe even get the boy to open up to a few people. Tsume and the ino-chika-cho seemed validly concerned for the boy, understandable since they knew his parents, and were unable to adopt him before. He almost considered letting them adopt him now, but he was sure that was something his civilian council would again fight him tooth and nail on, despite the threat he issued. Though perhaps there was another way, he had mentioned a caretaker to check in on naruto after all. Smiling at the idea, he had to wait first for naruto to wake up.

Naruto awoke several hours after that, better refreshed and remembering everything that's happened, more secure in himself now. Things were still unreal to him, like looking in the mirror, but seeing the change, he couldn't help feel it was bringing better things to him already. From what the old man said, this kekkai genkai had healed him, to where he should have been dead, but wasn't, he felt great too, and more than that, he was getting things now, the old man said he'd be treated better, and while it pissed him off it had to come because he had a kekkai genkai, he knew to easily it could have just been swept under the rug. For that he was grateful.

Walking out, the old man had another plate of food ready and told him to go on and eat. So that's what he did, he ate his fill happily, yet he now had a craving for something with cheese and tomatoes...weird. He waved that off in favor of relaxing on the couch for a while, being quiet while his food digests. Once the old man finished his paperwork, he came over to the couch to sit by naruto and smiled at the boy who smiled at him. "Naruto I have news. You've officially been accepted into the program tha will help you train your kekkai genkai, but there are some things I have to tell you about first, alright?" He got a nod rom the child, who listened intently.

"The program is not easy, they will take your training seriously and push you to develop what your kekkai genkai's limits, some of it will even be painful if your kekkai genkai is only for healing. But they'll go through every resource to see what you can do and they'll expect your training at the academy to go well too. I'll be receiving reports from them and a care taker I'll send regularly to check on you. There amy be some paperwork, but we can do those together so you can learn what it's about, alright?" he asked.

"Yes jiji, I understand."

"God boy. Now another thing, I'll be transferring your old bank account and savings, along with the proper orphan stipend, what this program will pay you, a village severance and finally your inheritance from your parents to a new account, that will have a weekly allowance limit, and a savings account, all with a good interest rate so you can save more overtime.I know you were doing good before, but this money isn't to go wild on, it's to see you do better and have money for the future, which the weekly allowance rule will go away once you become a full shinobi of the village, a legal adult." He stated, glossing over the village severance he'd be getting as a jinchuuriki, something he felt was more than justifiable. He'd also see if jiraiya wanted to contribute to this as his god father, so naruto could have a secure future if anything happened where he couldn't perform missions for a while.

"Awesome! So ugh, when does this Program start?" He asked, really curious and eager to start.

"First day of the academy, someone will be there to pick you up and take you there. Right no there's only a few others in the program, so they'll be able to focus on you as needed. But you've got a month an a half till then, however I know you want to get started so here." He stated, producing a scroll from his sleeve. "This is a scroll on low level chakra exercises, the better you control your chakra, the easier it'll be to use jutsu, now I-" he was cut off by naruto grabbing his sleeve, who looked nervous.

"Um, jiji...I can't read." He admitted, wincing at his own words. Hiruzen blinked a few times, before clenching his own fists together, the primary school should have taught this to naruto... He made up his mind to look over naruto's academic records with the school later, but sat back down with naruto and smiled to the boy.

"Then we can read this together, and work on that over the next month can't we?" he asked and had a little idea as he looked back to his paperwork. Maybe the best for naruto's development thus far. So they started with the scroll, and after some practice, had his secretary bring in a small table with some calligraphy supplies to start him on his handwriting and brush skills while he read, to work on all three together at the same time. A useful trick that would be useful if he ever took up fuinjutsu, which knowing his parents, might be very likely. So for the next month and a half naruto was almost a constant resident of his office, where he would practice his reading, writing and brush skills, with either hand to promote ambi-dexterity.

Some of the things he had naruto read were on the village laws and even the charter for the land of fire as set forth by the Daimyo, a lot of jargon was in there, but he had him read it even if he didn't understand it, just to set the foundation for better literacy and understanding later. Naruto was becoming a competent reader with good writing and calligraphy skills, his determination to learn was fantastic, He also gave him reading material on the tactics, strategy and public record mission reports of many shinobi, to help him prepare for what he was getting in to. Though sadly, Naruto's maturity comprehended it very well, despite his age, no doubt in thanks to his many experiences. His education aside though, that wasn't the only progress he was making.

While a bit slow, his chakra control was coming along nicely, smooth and solid was how he would describe it, as he practiced the various leaf exercises. Sticking, spinning, flipping and balancing chief among them, and in time Naruto was able to employ them while he practiced calligraphy and writing or read reports, something that would help him in the long run. Aside from that, he introduced Naruto to a basic workout menu for self-conditioning to explore on his own time, that alone showing another possible trait of the now named Sparda Kekkai Genkai; Enhanced physical abilities. For a child his age he was displaying a level of physical aptitude he shouldn't have, and he reasoned this would only grew as he grew. However a month and a half later, it was finally time for the academy to start.

"Are you sure I'll make friends Jiji?" Naruto asked, looking up to the hokage who smiled down at him.

"I'm sure, you'll just have to put in your own effort to make friends too. Don't forget what you learned alright? Tsume Inuzuka will pick you up after school to take you to the KGRD building to meet the workers to help with your Kekkai Genkai, understand?" He asked the boy who nodded. "Don't worry Naruto, you'll do fine. Now I have to get back to fighting my hated enemy, paperwork. Have a good Nay Naruto-kun." The sandaime spoke, ruffling the boy's white hair as he watched him enter the building. He was a bit worried himself, but he couldn't do everything for him.

Naruto strolled through the halls looking around for his classroom. Like a month ago, he was wearing simple white clothes rather than the khaki's and t-shirt he'd use t wear, these too similar to medical scrubs with a v-neck shirt and slacks, all long sleeve and loose and flowing that hung on his form. His overall features created an exotic look which as he entered his classroom, didn't go unnoticed. The other kids in the room all looked at him oddly, which was slightly unnerving until he took a seat. Not long after two chunin entered the room.

"Hello class, welcome to your first day of the Academy, your official start of Ninja training and your ninja careers. My name is Iruka Umino and this is my assistant, Mizuki Shinichiro, we will be your core instructors for this specific class of shinobi hopefuls. Now let's start with introductions, one at a time starting with you." Iruka spoke, pointing to a boy in the corner. What followed was a long wait of introductions, but Naruto took notice of each person until it was his turn.

Rising from his seat, he cleared his throat. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Those five words caused a myriad of reactions. Some of the students were now whispering and pointing, some with glares, while the teachers had surprised looks and their own expressions Iruka was neutral, he thought, while mizuki, he couldn't read at all. However Iruka got the class back under control and continued on, but now he seemed to be the center of attention for the other students. Most of the day was boring introductory stuff, though when they broke for lunch, Naruto was instantly swarmed by kids who were curious of him, asking about, well, everything. He answered what he could, but it was overwhelming.

However, one thing came up very quickly. "Why do you have a boy's name Naruto?" One of the girls asked.

"Because I am a boy." He answered simply, though a bit confused.

"NO WAY!" Came a chorus of multiple girl voices that caught him flat-footed, he looked to them with stunned confusion. "There's no way you're a boy. Your voice is soft and soothing, not to mention your looks, you have to be a girl!" One of the girls said, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Naruto grew annoyed with that.

"I'm a boy, I promise you that. Why would I lie?" He asked them, making them think on that honestly. Well, the girls thought on it, the boys however just looked confused, very confused, Their confusion was well founded, since over the month and a half since his transformation, Naruto's appearance had slowly dipped into a feminine one, and though he didn't notice it before, now he needed to see what he could do about that. After the fiasco at lunch, the class moved on and soon they were released for the day where Naruto left quickly.

Outside he saw a large gathering of parents, but he soon saw a woman with a boy he recognized as Kiba waving at him. He walked over and looked up to her. "Tsume-san?" He asked.

"Got it in one Pup. Naruto then?" She asked, getting a nod. "Good, follow me. Oh and drop the san, or any honorific for that matter, I don't like formalities outside of official business." She stated, making the boy nod. "So how was your first day of academy boys?" She asked the both of them.

"Good, though it was boring." Kiba grumbled.

"I got swarmed by half the class and they thought I was a girl."

"Well, you look like one. Can you blame everyone?" Kiba jibbed with a smirk makig Naruto scowl, thoug on his face...the intimidation was lost in translation.

"Oh shut up! I'll be working on that here soon!" He stated.

"I don't think there's much you can do for your face beside a scar," Kiba smirked.

"Then I guess you'll be ugly forever then Kiba."

"What'd you say!?" Kiba barked. Tsume could only smirk, first day and they were already insulting each other. Yep, they were going to be good friends.

"Knock it off you two. First off, Kba be nice. Naruto, on the one hand, he is kind of right, you do look girlish, but your young so you'll grow out of it I think. If not, well you're training to become a shinobi, use it to your advantage." She offered, now making the boys confused.

"What do you mean by that?" They asked.

"You'll understand as you get older, for now just remember that advice, both of you." She told them and they nodded absently, not sure what to make of that. "Well, here we are Naruto, Head on side and introduce yourself and get started, I'll be by later to pick you up. Today should only be a testing and introduction day, tomorrow will be the real work and training." She told him and he nodded.

"Thanks tsume-sa...Tsume, I'll catch ya later." He ran off inside the building and she smiled after him, he was a good kid. Leaving with Kiba, she went on home to get dinner for her family started while Naruto went through another introduction and some simple tests to establish what he could so right now. It was fairly simple though thorough. Once they were done he left to find Tsume waiting for him outside. She walked him back to his apartment, though she was scrutinizing the area he lived in...the not so slum/redlight district, or the closest Konoha had to either. The district had the amenities and facilities of both. Poor, run-down housing, dirty bars, brothels.

"This is where you live at Naruto?" She asked, looking around. "Why did the sandaime assign you housing here?" She spoke aloud rhetorically.

"Well he didn't, it was one of the people that works in...um, what was that...housing cul- ca- committee, that was it. It was bad at first, but it's alright now, the people here aren't so bad once you get to know them." He said, and indeedNaruto got a few waves as they walked, Surprising the hell out of Tsume since some of the people that waved were prostitutes no doubt. However she didn't say anything more seeing as how none of the people here were negative to Naruto so far.

Getting to his apartment, tsume was again surprised to see it was a clean apartment she walked into with no actual damage on the inside. "You take care of your place well." She said, quite impressed.

The 8-year-old shrugged a bit as he closed the door. "Used to not be so good, but some of the guys around here helped me fix it up while doing some chores around the building for them, even showed me how to fix things myself." He said as he went to the kitchen to make something for his guest, Jiji had told him that's what you do after all.

Tsume blinked at Naruto, again surprised, she knew she mentioned it at the council meeting that he maintained an apartment for a year but hearing all this was still amazing. She knew adults who weren't half as responsible as Naruto was. Her thoughts were halted when he came back with two mismatched cups and a steam rising from them both. "All I had was instant Tea mix, sorry I didn't have much more." He apologized, the slight pout on his face really did bring out the feminine features he had.

"It's no big deal pup, thank you. I wish my own kids were as well behaved as you." She muttered the last bit out before taking the cup and drinking her tea. "So tell me Naruto, how are you adjusting to your recent changes?"

"Mmm, okay I guess? I mean the villagers don't bother me as much anymore, but some still come around. Though Jij's been teaching me stuff and that was awesome, I can read and write now too! Oh and he says I'm doing good with chakra control too. But yeah um, the academy seems kinda boring with the teachers, I just hope the other kids don't keep hounding me on my looks." He rambled, not really understanding her question.

Tsume chuckled slightly, terrible demon indeed, the fucking villagers were all blind. But hearing of his progress she was happy to see he was finally getting some of the education he'd been denied previously, something that pissed her off greatly. However, it was being handled. "That's good Naruto, keep up the good work. Your education and training are both equally important, so you have to do your best in both. On the academy, just give it some time and things will calm down, just remember what I said...but how are you? Feeling better with the changes happening recently."

"Oh yeah, it's been a lot better." He said with a smile.

"That's good. Well, I have to go Naruto, you take care of yourself, here something for you." She said, pulling out a scroll and unsealing a food carrier, opening t to reveal a portion of the dinner she made, a meat-heavy curry over rice with plenty of sides. "I have t get home, you go on and eat and get some rest, tomorrow you do more learning and training since today was mainly introductions. Hear me?"

"Yes'm!" He spoke around the food already in his mouth. Tsume chuckled, ruffling his hair before leaving him to his dinner and heading home. Naruto sighed, looking to the food and smiling. He never recalled eating or sleeping so well before.

 **So what do you all think? Should I continue this? Remember this was kind of a pick up story I worked on sporadically here and there so look over it as you will.**

 **I edited this chapter because I was unhappy with the ending of the chapter and wanted to include more story in his early youth and growing to flesh out more of vergil's influence, something a reviewer pointed out and I'm thankful for. So look forward to future chapters of Naruto's development. BTW, drop a line in the reviews paring ideas and devil arm preferences to help give me ideas, nothing is set in stone yet for this story.**


	2. Birth of a Demon

**WARNING: This chapter includes some heavy stuff, so proceed with caution, please.**

 **On that note, not a whole hell of a lot of action in this chapter, but this chapter is the set up to alter and change Naruto, to trigger that darker side to take root and grow, prompting more of Vergil's influence later on down the line, so bear with me, please. I will say though that this chapter was harder to write, emotionally, to get it typed out. I've had this chapter roughly planned out for a good long while, but couldn't commit due to the content till now. So I apologize for the wait, just know in the future, future chapters will not be as... challenging on the morals.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Devil May Cry Series**

[Naruto's Apartment]

Naruto tossed and turned in his bed as he had fitful dreams, he couldn't describe some of the things he was seeing in his dreams, but they came to him clear. But as he was watching, it was both as a spectator and as if he were there himself, doing things, being a participant. He woke in a rush of breath and gasping as he huffed. Bringing a hand to his face, he was a bit of a cold sweat and made an unconscious movement of sweeping his hand back, his shaggy spiked white hair flipping back with it and staying for a moment before falling back down. He shook his head free of sweat and sat on the side of the bed to get his head on right.

Thinking of the dream, it was so vivid, just like the others he'd had before it. "Arkham?" he spoke aloud, not understanding what he had seen. Who was this Arkham, and what did he mean when he spoke of evil?

Getting up, he looked at the time and then outside, it was still very early, still dark. But he couldn't sleep after those dreams. He went to his small desk and turned on the desk lamp, pulling a notebook and started writing. This was something he had been told to do when he brought up the matter of those dreams, Jiji had him see Inoichi and as he described the dreams of a man with white slicked back hair, a blue coat wielding a powerful sword, how he donned the cat and sword in his teens and grew into is power, fighting others, joining a mercenary group, the man seemed entertained. Inoichi told him it could just be his imagination projecting his own desires to be strong into his dreams. His advice was to record those dreams in dream journals, every detail he can recall.

He was a little pissed that the man had brushed off the dreams so easily, but he had no answer himself, so he guessed he wasn't wrong. He did want to be strong...maybe that was how he could become strong? He didn't know but something the man, him in those dreams...Vergil spoke in the dreams stuck with him.

"Might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself."

Speaking those words felt so right, and while he may not be strong or completely understand, he did get the basic idea. With power, you have control over yourself. He held that close to his chest as he continued to write. He finished not too long after that and put this journal away with the others. He was surprised by how much he had written so far, his bookshelf had a growing collection of notebooks dedicated to dream journals.

Going to his kitchen, he started on breakfast now that he was awake. Ramen was still the comfort food that he ate often, but for some reason, he was drifting away from the dish for his everyday food. Grabbing some stuff from his fridge he started cooking. Then again it helped he wasn't being overcharged at stores anymore, the glares didn't stop, but he as able to buy things for good prices now and get the good stuff.

Finishing up, he sighed as he rolled his shoulders and went to get cleaned up and dressed. In the shower, he thought of his last few weeks at the Academy and KGRD building. Things were going well for the most part at the academy, he had made a few friends so far. Kiba was full of hot air, but he'd calmed down ever since he got Akamaru a week ago, he was very attentive to his newly bonded partner. Shikamaru was lazy, but smart and gave good advice, playing board games with him was nice, even if he couldn't beat him half the time, half because he got bored with most board games, so he tried to make them fun. Chouji was good, they talked about food a lot and was trying to help Naruto find the solution to his weird crazing for something with cheese, tomatoes, and pastry.

Course they started as friends when their parents, either their fathers or mothers picked him up as the day's caretaker to take him to the KGRD building then back home. They weren't the only ones as Inoichi picked him up to, Ino with him and they talked. Ino still wouldn't believe he was a boy... a fact that irritated him to no end, and it was worse since the other girls wouldn't believe him either. Didn't help that Ayame found him cute and actually encouraged it, which Tsume said to use it to his advantage, while the fathers told him to roll with it, he wouldn't escape females easily at all, so best to roll with it. He gave up on trying to resist the girls, but he still insisted he was a boy.

Course getting to know Ino, he got to know Sakura as well. The girl was nice if just a bit shy and unsure of herself. Ino dragged her along with her determined to get her out of her shell no doubt. Shino was silent and rarely interacted, it almost seemed as if hardly anyone noticed him, though when he tried to talk to him, there was no answer. Then there was Hinata, she blushed rapidly and rarely spoke through her stutters. For some reason, he liked the color red like that... He did remember when he stopped those bullies from picking on Hinata and he asked if she had any more trouble with them, she just shook her head and thanked him. He didn't get why she always stuttered, but he hung out with her where possible.

The others kids of the class tended to keep their distance, mostly, didn't stop all the girls, Hinata included now through a little shyly, to crowding around him going on girl mode and dragging him into their antics. There was one thought that got on his nerves the most though. Sasuke Uchiha. He was arrogant like he was kami's gift to man, going on how Uchiha this and that are the best and superior. He was about to plant his sandal up his ass if he didn't stop here soon. He was always bragging how the Sharingan was better than any Kekkai Genkai, though Naruto always asked where his was just to shut him up.

His caretakers were nice though. Tsume, Inoichi, Chouza, Shikaku, Yoshino, Chi-chi, Ito, Kurenai, Kakashi, Itachi, Mikoto. Just to name the ones who had come to pick him up and take him to the KGRD building and then to his house. Sometimes he went to their houses to have dinner, though not all of them, a few times they brought their kids to his house.

He knew why that was rare, he wasn't stupid, he knew the area he lived in, what the ladies did, what some of the men at bars sold when no one was looking. Though every caretaker who took him home was surprised when he'd wave to them all and they'd wave back with a smile or talk to him. He was starting to find it funny, so he started going up and talking to them when he had a caretaker with him, just to weird them out, the ladies and dealers catching on and playing along for their own amusement. The panic on Yoshino's face when a lady spoke about teaching him stuff early was priceless and she dragged him to her house that night.

Finishing up his shower, he sighed and just got his day started. Today it was only a half day and classes were shorter and to the point, not even a lunch period. So when the Academy let out, he waited at the academy gates for the person who was supposed to pick him up.

"He's not here..." He spoke looking around for the man he'd been told by his wife that he'd be here to pick him up as his caretaker for the day.

"Probably doesn't like you, I know I don't," Sasuke spoke and Naruto restrained a violent urge to shove his fist down his throat.

"Whatever Sasuke. Doesn't matter I know the way anyway. Tell your mom I'll see her next time." He said with a subtle jab. Sasuke had HATED that his mother willingly became a caretaker for Naruto and that he had to follow her and Naruto until they took him home, partly as a punishment. Yesterday had been the second time and today it was her Husbands turn, the first time he'd do it, but he wasn't here.

"Tch, yeah right, she probably just does it out of pity for an orphan." The urge to bury his fist down his throat just turned to murder, he wanted to kill him, plot bloody murder... but the fact that would upset Mikoto stopped him. Mikoto was nice, as was Itachi.

"Whatever teme, see ya tomorrow." He ended that off as he left the academy. He walked down the streets heading towards the KGRD building to get started on his courses there. However, he felt something, something very familiar, but with the last two months of ease, he had gotten lazy in his awareness as he found a few men approaching him from various parts of the empty street he was walking on.

"Hey, there boy. I hope you remember us. Been a while eh? Ya know it's something, we had some friends in that group that got killed that night you turned all freak. I and the guys here think you might have had something to do with that. You don't mind right?" He asked, pulling a knife from his belt, the other males pulling their own weapons.

'Shit! I got lazy, I would have noticed these guys sneaking up on me... they have all the exits covered, These guys look to have some training if I had to guess, don't know how I know that. No one else around. Damn, right on the day when I'm by my...self... You have got to be shitting me.'

He was trying to find something he could use in this situation, but not much was coming to him.

"Get him!" One shouted and several rushed him. He breathed as he rolled to the side and tried to make a break for it, but some had hung back just for that reason, so they closed in on him and punted him back to the others. He hit the ground and rolled. Gritting his teeth, that had hurt.

"Not so lucky now eh?" another asked before they rushed him again. One came in with a long blade, not a sword, but not a tanto. didn't matter though since he slashed him with it before he had a chance to move, he felt it slicing through his stomach and he gasped out, hand going to the area as he backed up. The men laughed, Naruto just felt panic, feeling the pain in his midsection spread throughout his body as he backed out into the alley.

But he stopped when he didn't feel...anything else. Looking down with trepidation, fearing the worse, he found only some blood on his clothes around the cut and on his arm, but that was it, none of his insides were out. 'What? but how's that- no, worry about it later.' His eyes darted around for something, and his eyes landed on a pipe. He didn't know where it came from, but when he grabbed it, he placed it into his left hand as he stood and looked the men down.

"Hey! I thought you cut the little bastard!"

"I did, I felt the resistance, look there's blood!" The one with the blade said and they did indeed see the blood, but there was no cut.

"Whatever, we'll just have to make sure it sticks next time... Oh, the boy thinks he's going to fight. Well, ain't that cute." They laughed at him, but Naruto just growled. These men...they were like the others who hunted him down months ago, they knew them...and now they wanted to do it again. He remembered the pain from that night, he should have died.

"Not again..." He whispered out, his anger building as his chest rose and fell rapidly his pulse quickening, he felt his body heat up and his hackles rose, all throughout he felt his chakra rushing through his pathways like a tearing torrent. There was an awareness that came with the feeling of his anger bashing against the cage that was his skull and ribcage. "I'm not your punching bag anymore." He barked out lowly.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop us? You?" The leader of this group asked, snickering all the while. Then darkness as there was a sudden pressure on the side of his head and he knew no more, leaving the land of waking for unconsciousness.

The rest of the group had watched as the boy moved, fast, and drew the pipe from his left hand in a move that was pure samurai, the Iai draw and strike with the pipe knocking the man out as he hit his head. His only saving grace that this was a child's strength, it was a blunt pipe, and he had physical conditioning to take strikes, that saved his life.

The rest of the group were stunned at the display. "No one said the kid could fight!" One shouted.

"So I have to be weak and defenseless for you to attack me. Pathetic and cowards." He stated in a cold voice that certainly didn't belong to the boy in tone.

"Don't just stand there, rush the demon all together!" Another called and they did just that. The boy growled as he held the pipe at ready as the men came at him.

The first came in with a kunai while naruto sidestepped it and lashed out, breaking the man's jaw with the hard strike, knocking him out at the same time. The one with the blade who cut him first came at him and attempted for a decapitation to make it quick, but the boy rose the pipe to guard, but stepped in and brought his foot up into the man's balls as hard as he could. When he dropped his blade and fell to his knees, Naruto growled as he brought the pipe up and brought it down in a helm splitter to his skull, and he was out.

Rolling out of the way of thrown kunai. The next rushed him, but before he could get closer with his weapons, he dived forward and struck low, the pipe shattering the man's right knee from the side. But as he went down, he spun and came down with a strike to the temple, also out.

The last few rushed him as a group, so he rushed them and jumped. They hadn't been expecting it and when the boy rose into the air from his jump, the last one of the three didn't expect the strike to the crown of his head, knocking him out. Nor as the boy rotated in the air and over them that he'd strike the back of the head of the rightmost one. He landed on the ground in a stance, pipe in the left hand.

He didn't give the last man the benefit of turning before he rushed and with an Iai, shattered his left knee, sending him down.

"Can't even handle one kid with this many. Cowards, pathetic, and weak."

"Fuck you-you demon!" The man shouted at him.

"...If being a demon means not being a victim to scum like you, then fine. I'm a demon." He said, making the last man freeze. "Just don't complain about the result you get when you fuck with a demon." Naruto spat out as he brought the pipe up and then down and the man was out.

Naruto was huffing as he held the pipe, his hands shook and stung from the force of wielding the pipe so harshly, it felt heavy in his arms, but he held onto it as he looked at the scene around him. He just took out that group of men...like it was nothing... "Where did all that come from..."

"Naruto!" He heard and shout and turned fully to see Tsume rushing for him, but he saw her eyes widen and gasp slightly as she looked at his cut open shirt and the blood. Behind her was Kiba and an older girl he knew was Hana, Kiba's older sister, and a Genin.

They stopped and looked him over, Tsume checking his stomach, but saw no wound, looking to the bodies, she had a lot of questions. These men may only be chunin in name only, civilian raised and graduates of the new system, but they were still adults with training. But as she turned back to Naruto and saw his hands still gripping the pipe tightly, she got a clear view of how much his hands were shaking.

She grabbed his hands, holding them, willing him to ease, and soon he stopped shaking. But she noticed that while she got his right hand off the pipe, his left wouldn't leave it. Instead of trying to force it, she held his right hand. "Naruto, I need you to tell me what happened." She asked and he nodded and began telling her that he'd been waiting for his caretaker but they never showed up, he figured it'd be okay to just head on to the KGRD building, but on his way he ran into these guys and they trapped him and fought him, calling him demon, and then he grabbed a pipe and something just came over him.

"I didn't want to be the weak one anymore." He said simply. "I don't know how I fought them, it was like my body moved and I was along for the ride." He stated and Tsume's eyes widened, there was no way a boy should have that level of muscle memory and skill. But the bodies spoke otherwise.

"Alright, you defended yourself just like you are supposed to, it's not your fault. It's your caretaker's fault for not being here like they should have been. Come on, we're going to the Hokage to settle this." She spoke but looked at Hana. "Hana, head to the KGRD building and tell them Naruto won't be in today, he was attacked, take Kiba with you and after you do that, head home and cook dinner, our dinner out tonight is canceled."

"Sorry Kiba, Hana..." Naruto called out, not wanting to spoil their night out.

"No worries bud, ain't your fault. But why would they attack you and call you a demon?" He asked and Tsume was on edge with that one.

"I wish I knew... But if they're calling me a demon, I might as well be one if it means fighting back." He spoke, his voice going an octave lower and the voice smooth and steady, not faltering as if to show his conviction. Tsume's spine chilled at the statement, eyes widening and she gulped a bit. She wasn't expecting that... that last attack months ago unlocked a cage and now this one woke up what was inside it, that was honestly the best way she could describe this sudden feeling she had listening to him.

"Come on Naruto, we have to go." Tsume said, leaving with the boy for the tower.

[Hokage tower]

The old Hokage was shocked at the news Tsume delivered to him, and then angry. He'd been attacked when he was left alone. Where was his caretaker? He had already gotten the full report from Tsume and Naruto, now Naruto was in another room with his secretary who was keeping the boy busy.

"Was there anything else Tsume? You seemed on edge when you were talking and kept skirting around something."

"I do... It's Naruto, something's changed." She spoke. "I think he may have hit a breaking point." She stated.

"How so?" He asked, worried.

"They called him a demon, and obviously the way he described how he fought with the pipe and my own statement of the group, it shouldn't be possible to fight like that. Not to mention what he said."

"That being?" He asked.

"He said if they were going to keep calling him a demon, he might as well be one if it means fighting back." She spoke and the old man ceased all movement. "He said it with such intent that he meant every word. He's had enough of being their scapegoat. Sir...you need to stop this."

"And what exactly do you expect me to do? You know as well as I do that half my power is gone thanks to the interim between Minato's passing and my reinstatement. The council has a strong hold on the village legally."

"I know, you have to fight tooth and nail just to get as much done as you do. They prevent us from adopting him and the last time he tried to run away, they shinobi that found him beat him and brought him back. But this has to stop otherwise he's going to start killing his attackers." She growled out, but then realized who she was speaking to. "I'm sorry Lord Hokage."

"No, you're right. But why are you concerned about his attackers? I thought you'd volunteer to execute them?" he asked a bit confused.

"Actually if you're offering I'll take it. No, what I'm concerned about is what will happen to Naruto when he starts killing. It will mess with his head and then the villagers and council will want his head on a block. That's my concern." She made her own intent and opinion clear and the Hokage nodded, understanding her perfectly.

"You are right, the moment that starts, people will be gunning for the boy..." The old man spoke, leaning in his chair.

"Sir?" She asked and he sighed.

"I'll have to think on this, but from now on I'm shrinking his caretaker group to people I know will actually be there. For now, do not speak of how he fought his attackers, we'll discuss that skill with him later." He warned.

"Yes, sir. But what of his caretaker for the day? The fact that he didn't show up is one thing, but on the same day he doesn't show up and Naruto heads for the KGRD building, walking a known route he usually takes, he comes across a barren street with his attackers lying in wait. That can't be a coincidence, sir."

"No, it can't. But I can't outright call Fugaku out on it either since he can just admit to his negligence in his duty and pay a fine. Unless we can make a connection between the attackers and Fugaku, our suspicions will remain as such." He stated.

"Has T&I had any luck?"

"None yet. They covered their tracks according to Ibiki's initial reports of those he interrogated being egged on and where to do it, but not by who. Likely a genjutsu to affect short-term memory."

"The Sharingan would make that easy." Tsume stated and he sighed with a nod.

"It would... If this was Fugaku's doing then it's in a bid to Eliminate Naruto, and since this came after the awakening of his Kekkai Genkai, it's likely to prevent the rise of another Kekkai Genkai in Konoha that could undermine the Uchiha, since Naruto will have the option to start a clan in the future if he so desires to. If said clan grows, it will have a Council seat. Meanwhile, the Uchiha have been having a decline in those who awaken the Sharingan in recent generations. So there position has been weakening."

"Then what's to be done?" Tsume asked.

"...For now, take Naruto home with you tonight. I'll handle Fugaku. Mikoto and Itachi will be the only Uchiha allowed to be caretakers for Naruto now. This incident will spread soon So I have to work damage control. See what you can find out about the skill he displayed to handle his attackers." He spoke and she nodded, leaving the office as Hiruzen got started with his own tass at hand.

That incident had changed a lot of things. People who openly glared at Naruto before, mainly civilians, started keeping their distance and their distaste with him a bit more discrete, especially since he continued to carry that pipe he fought with everywhere as his current weapon of choice. Naruto started to become more confrontational, not backing down, and when kids tried to bully him, they left him more injured than when they approached, and quickly the message was clear.

Tsume had asked about the sword skills, which he spoke he honestly didn't know, that like before it was as if his mind was just along for the ride while his body did the was no other explanation he could give, and so Tsume had let it go, but she said to tell them if something like that happened again. But that incident had started him out on learning proper kenjutsu, the heavy pipe he had used as his stand-in for a bokken.

Fugaku had reacted as expected and paid the fine for his neglect, though denied any involvement with the attack. This wouldn't be the last incident of an attack on Naruto in the village, which the civilian council mitigated the negative repercussions for the offending parties before, but soon, no longer.

Naruto had developed a closeness with several of the clan kids and various girls, he had all but given up now insisting he was a boy without end to them, more often than not he went home or back to Ichiraku's with bows and braids in his hair, his failed escape attempts from said girls. But Ayame had decided to help him, and so taught him how to pull off the girl look, which he had to admit...worked.

In fact, it worked too well...

[3 Months Later] - Warning, Graphic Content -

Naruto had just gotten home from his day at the academy and the KGRD training. In those three months, he had developed a bit more now that he was eating better and training properly. Unfortunately, it did nothing for the feminine appearance he had. But Ayame had been showing him how to look the part and how to use it to his advantage, which he found hilarious screwing with the guys in the class. Most of the girls laughed, even Sakura and Hinata laughed, both having come out of their shells a bit.

Getting to his bedroom, he suddenly had something smothering his mouth, before feeling something slammed into the back of his neck. It wasn't a hit like to knock him out, but... energy draining. "Now you can't use your chakra." Was the first words his new attackers spoke, and Naruto's panic shot skyward as he tried to mold chakra to his limbs to escape. "Struggle all you want, it won't matter." The voice spoke again as he was then pressed up against the wall.

"A lot of shit has been happening around you later. We don't like it, so we're going to get our payback." The first man, he wore a face mask and a head cover so only his eyes were seen, he wore standard ninja blacks, but no headband or vest, so he had no idea who this was or what he looked like. The other wasn't any better. The first man pulled out a knife and showed it to Naruto who was panicking.

"Hang on a minute. Ya know it's funny, ever since the little demon changed, he's been looking different, prettier, almost like a girl. It's been a while for you hasn't it?" The other asked in a tone that suggested more. Naruto's heart sank into his stomach as he started getting an idea what he was meaning. He knew what they were meaning, what it meant, but they wouldn't right? He was 8 and a boy.. apparently, his shock was clear on his face as the other looked at him a chuckled.

"Yeah know what it has been a while, and judging b that face, looks like it'd be a good place to start off at. Can't trust his mouth though so we'll have to take turns."

'Nononononnono!' He panicked and struggled hard against them, screaming into the gag that had been put into his mouth.

"Fine with me. Who can say no to a face like that? Let's get the little demon to the bed, you got wire right?" The other asked while the man held the boy's arms back.

"Right pocket." He spoke and the other man grabbed the spool of wire. Naruto was desperately fighting against the two, but his head was bashed into a wall which allowed enough time for them to tie his hands together and he was thrown to his bed, where his arms were then tied off to the headboard of the bed. They left his legs alone and he tried to kick but they held him down. They used knives to cut his clothes, uncaring of any cuts they made on his body, not that it mattered since they healed immediately.

"Well look at that, he is a boy. Well, he'll be feeling like a girl tonight." The second man spoke up as he was suddenly flipped over and held down. Exposed, he tried to cry out, pulling against his binds and shaking the headboard. He didn't want this to happen, he had to try to find a way to escape. He heard a slight jingle of what he guessed was a belt and shuffling of clothes.

But then he felt hands on him...spreading him open... and then a painful invasion. An invasion that got worse and didn't stop.

The two men had their way with him for hours, not caring for how they handled his body and found his ability o heal to be entertaining as they tested to see what the limits of it were. Even without Chakra, he healed from everything. Stabbed him...everywhere, chocked him out but never let him lose consciousness, left a knife in as they continued to use him, even using the knife in his back for leverage.

Hours later he was crying against his gag, trying still to get away, anything. His wrists were bloody with how much he had strained against them. His kept trying to mold his chakra, to get free, anything. Despite healing, it did nothing for the pain and soreness of the repeated intrusion. The worst part was that...his body reacted to it.

-Graphic Content Warning End-

"That was fun, but I think its time we finished up now. The kid doesn't die easy, so we'll have to get creative." The first spoke.

"Well, we haven't tried completely choking him yet. Can't heal from suffocation right?" The second asked.

"Who knows, let's try." They spoke, and now Naruto felt large hands around his neck, squeezing tight, cutting off his air. He started to chock, he tried to thrash but the hands wouldn't leave his neck and his vision started to darken.

"Hey man, think his body will stay good after this? Some of the others prefer'em cold to warm." The second one spoke.

That sentence hit Naruto hard. Even when they killed him they were still going to... 'NO!' Rage built up in his person, and he felt power well up from within him. He felt a singing on the back of his neck as though something was burning. His vision cleared eve as he had no air to breathe on, but that didn't matter as he flexed his arms and snapped the wire tied around his wrists and pulsed his chakra, the pulse strong from the built-up molding he'd been trying all that time, which knocked the man choking him and his friend back and from there feet.

"What!? How! that was an Anbu suppression tag meant for S-rank Prisoners!" One shouted but was cut off as Naruto pulled down his gag and threw the other arm forward, and blue chakra rolled off his body, coalescing in the air in front of him, forming into shapes that changed color. The blue color shifting to a very distinct color of gold as their shape settled into long blades with handles. Naruto roared as the golden chakra swords suddenly flew at the two men, legs weak from the past few hours and off balanced from being thrown, much less not expecting this.

The swords cut through them both but didn't stop as they cut through the wall and out into the night before exploding.

Naruto huffed, breathing hard as he looked at the two men who were going cold themselves before he collapsed to his bed, drawing into himself and crying.

[Hokage Tower]

Hiruzen had been running through a number of reports when he first felt it. A strong pulse of chakra that was heavy and potent. That could only be one source of chakra. "Anbu! Naruto's Apartment Now!" He ordered as he got up and left with his Anbu. They were already outside when they saw the flash of gold and then an explosion.

Hiruzen hurried it along and son came upon the property. The front of Naruto' apartment had holes in the wall where whatever that was had come through it. Hiruzen entered first, looking throughout quickly for the boy. But he heard crying and sobs in the bedroom and went there. What he found though froze him to his core.

Naruto was laying n his bed in shredded clothes, stained with blood from injuries that wouldn't be there anymore, his wrists still had wire around them, bloody wire, and there was evidence of what had taken place in that room on his body at the bed. The boy was sobbing uncontrollably, holding himself. He also saw the two men, their bodies looked like they'd been run through a slap chop. Thankfully their heads were preserved.

"Naruto. It's me, Jiji." He spoke, putting his weapon away as he approached the boy. But as soon as he got close the boy panicked and rushed away, curling up into the farther corner of the bed away from him, still curled up. His heart broke at that reaction. "Naruto, it's okay, I won't hurt you. please." he pleaded, he wanted to help the boy, but as he tried again, the boy was hyperventilating and panicked, throwing his arm out again and the blue chakra swiftly slung off his arm, turned gold shaped into several longswords and shot out at him.

The old man was shocked but his instinct and experience got him moving and he evaded the blades which shot through the walls, and a distinctive crackle and slight boom sounded the explosions. 'That explains the damage then.' He thought. But he had to think of how to handle this.

"Lord Hokage, if I may?" One of his Anbu asked, he looked to see the purple haired Neko and he nodded to her. She grabbed her mask and pulled it off, surprising the old man who hadn't ordered her to remove her mask. But he didn't say anything as the woman inched closer to the boy now, grabbing a blanket up.

"Hey there Naruto. It's me, Neko, see?" She spoke, showing him her mask, and the boy looked at her, swallowing hard as he didn't react violently yet. "You don't want to stay here do you?" She asked and the boy shook his head.

"n-no..." He managed to mumble out.

"Well, if you'll let me, I can get you out of here. Somewhere safer. You can hold onto my mask if you want to." She spoke, holding it out to him. He looked at her to it, before he started reaching out to her, tentatively taking the mask. She very slowly brought the blanket up. "I'm just going to cover you up okay?" She asked, showing it to him and he nodded, feeling the blanket cover his body. He flinched, but let her pick him up, holding him as he held the mask in his hands.

He missed the woman nodding to her superior but heard what the old man said. "Take him to my office apartment and help him. Whatever he needs." He stated and the woman went to leave, but as they passed from the bedroom to the kitchen, he made a strangled cry, reaching out and grabbed his pipe which was leaning against the wall where he had set it. Pulling it up, he held it close, not letting it go.

'Taking his weapon with him...' The old man shoulder's sagged further, that action speaking volumes of Naruto's state. Once they were gone, he looked to the remaining Anbu. "I want this apartment locked down, no one without my order to enter. Take the heads to Inoichi to scan their recent memories." He ordered and the Anbu nodded, carrying out his orders as he returned to the tower.

[Hours Later]

Hiruzen was reading Inoichi's report of the incident and confirmed rape, though some of the details he described had taken place he wanted to say was impossible, but knowing Naruto's healing factor brought them well into the realm of possibility. He felt rage like he'd never felt before. His own shinobi had been responsible for this, and that they suggested for his body after they killed him...there were others who were sicker than the two Naruto had killed.

Setting the report aside, he looked up to Inoichi who looked paler than he had in a long time, and he could smell the scent of vomit on him. "Can your stomach hold anything?" He asked the man.

"Sir?" He asked and Hiruzen pulled out a bottle of sake and handed it to the man.

"I know I'm going to need some just from this, so I won't even pretend to understand what you had to see, nor care if you drink that now." He told the Yamanaka who was stunned but nodded and pocketed the bottle into his pouch.

"Sir... Our own shinobi did this? And there's more?" He asked, though he already knew, some small part of him was wishing it was a lie and that the Hokage would tell him different.

"I'm afraid so..." He spoke, looking to his side door where his office apartment was, the unmasked Yugao in there with Naruto helping him. The crying and sobs had lasted for over an hour and had weighed on him heavily. "Were you able to go back far enough to identify who these others might have been?" He asked.

"No. As you know reading from a dead mind is a race against time. While the heads got to me quickly after their death, optimal time, only the last few hours of memories remained, starting from when they were en route to his apartment." He stated.

"I see. The hard way then. Go to Ibiki, I want them to start an investigation of known associates of the two killed." He spoke.

"Yes sir, I'll-"

"Lord Hokage." A voice spoke, knocking on the door, his secretary.

"Enter."

"Sir, the council has gathered and are starting a meeting without you." The secretary spoke, reporting to him and making the old man grumbled, while Inoichi hissed. Either the civilians or the elders.

"Thank you, please send out for anyone else that might not yet be in attendance." He ordered and she nodded, leaving the two as he Hokage stood. "Let's go see what the Honorable Council has to say then shall we." He stated with no shortage of sarcasm and Inoichi nodded with a sigh as they both left.

[Council Chambers]

"The boy has killed two Shinobi! How much more is it going to take to realize he is dangerous and should be dealt!" A civilian councilor shouted as he looked to the half of the Shinobi council gathered, the elders all already in the room.

"Perhaps he is running out of control if so he should be placed under someone's supervision and care to ensure he doesn't," Danzo spoke as he looked to the so far gathered council.

"Oh? Do tell Danzo, who's care and supervision would this be I wonder?" Hiruzen asked as he pushed open the council chamber doors. Door schooled his features but he was scowling internally, wanting to reach a decision before he arrived.

"No! The boy has killed two active duty SHinobi and thus should be tried for murder and executed." One of his civilian councilors stated and Hiruzen gave the man a passing glance before he took his seat at the head of the table. Inoichi taking his seat and within the minutes to come, the rest of the shinobi council arrived.

"I don't think that will be necessary councilor as punishment has already been dealt out to the guilty party," Hiruzen stated.

"You mean the boy is already dead?" Another civilian spoke.

"Oh no, the men are dead, Naruto is healthy and sleeping right now, a good thing considering the ordeal he just went through."

"What!? How could those two be the guilty party!" Another spoke up.

"Inoichi?" Hiruzen asked calmly and the man nodded.

"The heads of the two...Shinobi were intact so I was able to review the last few hours of their memories. I can verify the two had snuck into Naruto's apartment and proceeded to rape the 8-year-old boy for several hours whilst torturing him as they did so." He stated and proceeded to clarify to those gathered some of the details of the rape, in vivid detail. Needless to say a few had to eject the contents of their stomachs into nearby waist bens.

"So please, clarify for me, How Naruto deserves any kind of punishment for this?" Hiruzen asked once Inoichi had finished. No one spoke for the time being, though a number of the shinobi Councilors were having difficulties schooling their features.

Inoichi obviously was pale and ready to drink the sake he gave him, no doubt sicked with what he had to view. Shikaku was pensive but sitting ramrod straight where normally he would have lazed even a little in his seat. Chouza hand his arms crossed and his hands gripping his arms tightly, no doubt bruising his own arms from the pressure as the anger was clearly seen on his face.

Tsume looked absolutely livid and ready to kill someone, she had arrived later than he himself had and had not handled the news well. Shibi while stoic as his son Shino had a subtle hand twitch Hiruzen had learned to indicate from the man he was angry. Hiashi while not much caring for the boy, this was known, did not look pleased as this was still a child.

Fugaku though looked indifferent, which did not help Sarutobi's mood in the slight. Frankly, he did not care for the civilian council enough to gauge their reactions at the moment. "This matter is closed then."

"Hiruzen," Danzo spoke.

"Hokage. You and everyone else in this room will refer to me as Lord Hokage as my title dictates you to. The moment I give you leave to refer to me by my given name is the moment I hand off this hat to my successor." He stated, staring down the war hawk, who stepped back as he saw a challenging flame burning in his eye that spoke he would execute him for the slightest step out of line right now. "Now speak."

Danzo's lips twitched at the order, preventing a scowl. "What of the boy. He has displayed a new ability." He stated.

"Which will be handled as part of his Kekkai Genkai Training as previously discussed months ago when he was voted into the program." He stated.

"You said they were golden colored Hiru-" He stopped when the Hokage looked at him in open challenge. "Lord Hokage. That is the same color as the Adamantine Chains some of the Uzumaki were known for producing." He stated, making his point.

"Yes, and what of it? If this is part of his Kekkai Genkai or an awakened Uzumaki trait, it will be handled by those already assigned to do so. Is this clear Danzo?" He spoke through in no way a question.

"Yes Lord Hokage," Danzo spoke, clearly not happy with this decision, but leaving it alone otherwise he'd very well incur the wrath of his Hokage who right now, had the presence of the man he had once been.

"Good. Now, this session of the council is closed, if I hear even a whisper of this past these walls, I will send Ibiki and Anko out hunting. Everyone leave." He stated, getting up. "Tsume, Inoichi, my office." He stated as he left the Council chambers with the two in tow, the rest of those in the chambers shocked at their Hokage's final address before he left.

[Hokage Office]

Taking his seat, he sighed as he looked back to the two he had called back to his office. "Inoichi, It would not be healthy for Naruto to go back to the same apartment correct?" He asked the mind walker.

"Correct Lord Hokage. The place would only hold memories of the incident for him." He stated.

"And obviously a strong male presence would make the boy panic and potentially become violent," Hiruzn stated.

"Also correct. You've... seen it up close." He stated and Hiruzen nodded. His hand drifted to his left cheek where the little bit of fuzz he had there before was now cleanly shaven.

"Sir. What's this about?" Tsume finally asked.

"SImple. I'm assigning you as Naruto's standing caretaker effective immediately." He stated and watched as her jaw dropped. "Regardless of the trouble the council will cause in light of this decision, he can't go back to that apartment where he was...violated. And to not put to fine a point on it, nor to offend, you are a widowed unwed woman with a daughter and the one son who he is friends with. Right now Naruto cannot stand other adult males, as far as we know, and I'm hoping he'll be able to open up to you and your daughter, get closure, while Kiba can be a supportive male presence so he doesn't close himself off completely, hopefully being his friend will help him do that."

"O-of course, Lord Hokage. I'd be happy to." She stated but went quiet as he held up his hand.

"Inoichi." He spoke and the man nodded, turning to Tsume.

"I don't need to explain everything to you as you've had to deal with some Inuzuka women going through it. You know that after this his emotional state is unstable and likely to fluctuate, he'll close himself off, the whole deal. But he's also shown he'll react violently to an adult male that gets too close or tries to touch him. He's recently awakened an ability to produce blades of pure chakra that can fly at a target and cut clean through, so extreme care will be needed to ensure he doesn't hurt others who don't intend to hurt him, but most of all, himself. He may heal, but it's still best to prevent a cutter coping mechanism from forming, his healing factor may drive him to take it to extremes, and we're not sure if his own Kekkai Genkai can leave lasting damage on himself. You do understand what you're getting into right?" He asked.

"Yes, I do Inoichi. No worries we'll help him as best we can. Though for now, I request we suspend him from the academy and KGRD program. He'll need time to heal and moving to a new place will not help that right off the bat, so time to adjust and heal." She requested.

"Granted. He's in there with Yugao who's been helping him."

"Yugao?" Tsume asked surprised.

"Yes, she had to remove her mask to get Naruto to allow her to carry and move him. Be warned he also has that steel pipe with him. I don't think he's going to be letting go of that anytime soon." Hiruzen spoke.

"After what he went through, wouldn't surprise me if he slept with it. That's the first weapon he used to defend himself with." Tsume stated. Tsume opened the door and found the purple haired woman laying down on the bed, her arms wrapped around Naruto who was holding that pipe close. He was asleep but his pipe was gripped tightly in his hands. The woman looked up at Tsume and nodded.

They proceeded to wake Naruto, who looked up to Tsume and the woman smiled down at the depressed boy who didn't return the smile. This was going to take some time

It had taken a little effort, but they had managed to get Naruto to leave Yugao's side to go to Tsume's house. Tsume had sent Kuromaru to warn Hana and for her to make sure Kiba at least had the presence of mind not to do anything stupid. They were going to be Naruto's support network for the foreseeable future, so they all had to help. When they arrived Hana had taken Naruto to the guest bedroom that was going to be his now, but the boy practically begged not to be left alone, so Hana laid with him.

Like Hiruzen had predicted, once word got out that Naruto was with the Inuzuka, the councilors threw a tantrum, including Hiashi, Fugaku, and the elders. However, he shut them down quickly with an Iron fist. The boy had just been violated and they're throwing a fit over where he lives...

Naruto's recovery had been difficult, he refused to leave the house for a while and getting him to open up was a slow process. While not violent towards Kiba thankfully, he certainly wasn't trusting him either. Kiba had finally figured out after weeks of trying to piece it together, so Tsume explained to him, in barest details possible, what had happened. Kiba had been pissed and dedicated to helping the white-haired boy. He saw Naruto as apart of his pack, so for that to happen to him just infuriated him, something Tsume encouraged, but she explained Naruto had dealt with them, even not intentionally, so there was no one to hunt until someone else decided to try. That spurred Kiba on to train seriously, who after some time had gotten Naruto to come out and start training again.

It was two months before he went back to the academy in any shape after the incident. He was noticeably different, quieter, more solitary. This attracted the attention of the girls as he just rolled with whatever they did, but the boys, it was clear he was apprehensive of them. Kiba talked to Shikamaru and Chouji, and though Chouji didn't get exactly what was wrong, Shikamaru did and decided to give the space.

There was...some trouble, their other instructor Mizuki nearly lost his jaw when he tried to take the pipe away from Naruto who refused to let it go. The boy had whipped around so fast that had he been any slower he'd have been hit full rather than just clipped on the jaw by the pipe, but that clip was enough to break it. Tsume came by and had to explain to Iruka the reasons behind the retaliation, something she had warned Mizuki about since he was the teacher she first saw when she brought Naruto back, apparently he hadn't taken it seriously.

Iruke understood better so he worked to make better accommodations for Naruto, such as changing the seating to by a few girls, which he saw relieved his immediate tension but not all of it.

The months passed and Naruto was recovering. Sure he didn't tolerate much male contact, enough for fights...which he was getting good at. He wasn't using academy style, but something else that seemed all his own, not to mention his use of the Pipe like a sword, his skill obvious and growing.

Thankfully no further incidents took place after that, allowing for Naruto to fully recover and heal, but he was never the same. He got back some of his energy, but it was tempered, his eyes analyzing everything for a potential threat, men were still a problem, but he managed some form of contact with them at least to not attack immediately. But he didn't tolerate anyone's shit, not anymore.

The years that spent after that living with the Inuzuka were good to him, Tsume, Hana, and Kiba quickly becoming family to him.

So at 12 years old, it was time to graduate and show the world what he can do.

 **So, How'd I do? Probably not my best work considering some of the emotional strain I put int this, I kind of fell off at the end I guess, but I'll be attending to greater details of his academy years later on through flashbacks. I didn't want to spend 15 chapters just on the academy years.**

 **So please, Review, tell me what you think, what I need to work on or where I can improve. Make me a better writer.**


	3. Know your place

**Alright! Ch.2 left a notable sour note that brought the mood of the story way down. So I felt I needed to go on and get another chapter up to get past that. Glad I did because the almighty impulse took over and ran with my imagination to make this chapter.**

 **On Naruto not needing the extreme to change his views, I disagree, with all the personal suffering he went through before, only the extreme could really alter his views. But with a support system, we see that kept to a moderate shift. However, what will happen in the future will further define his views.**

 **I do ant to establish a greater connection between you my readers and the characters, IE. Naruto, and while that can be done with the healing, I admit fully, I also didn't want to spend forever at the academy either. So I hope this works to show some improvement in that area. For now, I'll do what I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Devil May Cry Series.**

Naruto breathed as he held his pipe with determined focus, staring down his enemy. The other opponent was a taller man wielding a large sword, his hair falling down, a long coat, he seemed to be having fun with him. Naruto sneered at the man, but they both rushed at each other. Naruto swung his pipe to cut the throat bu the man leaned back and came back with a one arm neck to hip cut down. Naruto brought up his pipe in a hanging guard, letting the man's blade slide down the length of his blade before he stepped forward from the guard into a swing for the chest.

The man used a swinging block to parry his blade away, then sidestepped for an attempted decapitation swing. Naruto brought the pipe behind his back while ducking. the weapons making light contact before all contact was lost. A sign he didn't duck fast enough. Low to the ground, he went for a shin breaker but his opponent jumped back and took a ready stance. The man grinned at him, but Naruto scowled as he placed the pipe in his left hand, right gripping the 'handle' of his pipe sword. Naruto pumped chakra t his legs and suddenly dashed, drawing his pipe in an Iai strike that the man barely blocked, pushed back evident by the track marks on the ground from his feet.

Naruto took a two-handed posture and ready stance with his pipe. 'Come on Dante, what else you got?' He voiced in his head.

"That's enough Naruto. Good spar." The named Dante spoke. But as he calmed, he saw the visage of the man fade away, leaving a woman with long purple hair, a gentle face and Anbu gear standing in his spot, a long pipe held in her own hands. However, her pipe was bent all to hell at areas where it had a gentle curve, but now one point it bent it at almost a 45' of the other direction, making it useless as a sword analog. Naruto's though was still as straight as the day he found it.

"I never thought steel pipes would make a good training tool for kenjutsu, but I'm proven wrong. trains against hand shock, the sound against steel on steel grinding. The round shape is good for just form practice and the weight certainly helps and it lasts longer than wooden wasters. I still don't understand how your pipe remains straight after so many years of hard use though." She said, tossing her now broken pipe to the side where others were at.

"I told you, I channel my chakra through it." He said.

"I get that but how? No matter which pattern of chakra molding I try it's the same result." Yugao spoke, motioning to the growing pile of bent steel pipes they had on the side of their training ground. Each one saturated with chakra molded in a different way to test its traits. Yugao had become his instructor and sparring partner in kenjutsu, along with her boyfriend Hayate, arguably Konoha's defacto swordmaster, though Hayate had come later once Naruto's recovery had come up to pace.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. It's just something I did when I first grabbed the pipe. Ever since then I just find myself doing the same kind of channeling like that time." He spoke, pulling the pipe into his left hand.

"Well, have you given any thought to having that pipe forged into a proper sword? Being so skilled in kenjutsu is good, but that skill will only count for so much without a proper blade." Yugao spoke, motioning to the sword on her back, not the standard issue Anbu blade, but her own, a Gift from Hayate.

"Still thinking about it. It's not that I don't want a sword, but I've had this pipe for so long that it almost feels I'd be spitting on it just to reforge it." He said, a little self-conscious about it. The pipe had been with him for years, no doubt it was so heavily saturated in his chakra and the specific molding method he instinctively used that it was weapons-grade all it's own now. The entire pipe was polished steel with not a scuff or mark, not a dent or bend in it. It was the length of a long sword, which fit his wielding of it.

"But what about those designs you made? The O-katana, the bone greatsword, and the horned crossguard sword?" She asked and he sighed, thinking of those three very detailed drawings he made of the two swords she was talking about. They had been something he drew aimlessly many times, the actual designs in his dream journals that he continued to write. The katana belonged to Vergil, while the greatsword belonged to Dante. The other sword... he still wasn't completely clear on.

"I'm thinking about it. Let's move onto the next exercise." He stated and she nodded. Sighed as he looked around to the training area, it was an Inuzuka training ground, but it was abandoned for the most part due to some bad memories that happened there for a few members. He breathed a moment before chakra coalesced along his body and gathered around him, blue chakra turning gold as they formed into several blades, some the size of kunai, others the size of long swords, to zanbato and even spears. The blades all changed to the same longsword shape as he controlled them by will alone. The summoned swords gathered and spiral to form a rough shield of blades in front of him.

He then willed the blades to circle around him as if he were the center of a buzzsaw that spun around him rapidly before the blades broke free and spun on there own around him. This was the more difficult of the control exercises given he had to control each blade independently. Then he set them to fly around him. Yugao stood off to the side, watching closely as he continued the routine. This had become an exercise for him to work his summoned sword blade control. Using his hands to direct the motion made it easier, but it gave him away and a skilled opponent could read the motions to read the blades. So she had set him to this type of training.

The KGRD instructors had been excited by the blades and had him train the ability to its current level, but the control behind it was all her instruction. She drew several kunai and shuriken, then threw them, the unai heading straight at him, while the shuriken curved round to get at him from the sides. Naruto pulled the blades back, forming a spinning shield of summoned swords that blocked the kunai, but then two broke off and grew into zanbato to block the shuriken. She allowed a slight smirk at that, his control was improving, granted the weapons were thrown with the force a genin could produce, but she wanted him to develop his control first since the speed and force of his skills with summoned blades would come with more and more training, control came first.

"Good. The blades are responding to your will and intent very well." She stated as he dispersed the blades. "We've already gone over your other skills for the day, you should be more than ready for graduation tomorrow. You still plan on holding back?" She asked, looking at the boy who took a deep breath and nodded. "Well, alright then. Just remember it's a full battery of tests in each field, the new reforms to the academy have been useful, your class has had the benefit of getting them halfway through, so show them what you are made of." She spoke.

"Just enough to be wary of and a little feared Yugao-Sensei. If I reveal my strengths too early then it'll draw attention." He stated and she nodded. "It's almost time for your shift isn't it? Better get going, I'll head on back on my own." He said as he rolled his shoulders.

"You sure?" She asked, slightly concerned, it may have been years since then, but the memory of the boy curled up on that bed had stuck with her.

"I'm sure." He spoke, clutching the pipe harder, where the polished steel turned blue, then gold before returning to normal. She nodded and pulled her mask, putting it on and vanished in a swirl of leaves. He sighed, he had really been wanting to learn that technique, but she said it wasn't time yet. Walking over to the pile of bent pipes, he grabbed one and bent it back to roughly straight. After that incident, his raw strength had vastly improved and he was growing stronger every day. Despite that, he barely had any real muscle size to him, definition and form sure, but wearing clothes you could hardly tell he had any. Setting the pipes down, he wondered if he should take them to a smith, they had a lot of chakra in them and were made of good steel so they'd make more than decent blades... Maybe some other time.

Leaving the training field, he set off back for home thinking of tomorrow. It was finally time for graduation... in a way, he was having a hard time believing it. Four years... his first year had been the worst, but the years after it had gotten better. In those years plenty of things had changed. He had shifted from his whites to a proper choice of clothes for a Shinobi.

He wore a Royal Blue sleeveless Kimono-style shirt that hung low almost like a skirt, cinched closed tight with a black sash with a spiral on the back of the shirt and a spiral emblem tied onto the front of the sash, below that was a black mesh short sleeve shirt, the sleeves going past the kimono shirt to mid-bicep. He wore black pants tied with the same royal blue color bandages around both thighs, both having a weapon holster and midsize pouch instead of a belt pouch. From the shin down to the ankle the pants were bandaged with black bandages into black Sandals, anbu style. His hair now came down to his neck and shoulders in loose slightly spiky locks of snow white hair that hung across his face and over an eye at times. On his forehead, he wore a blank forehead protector with a black cloth, a habit he got into to get used to the weight and feeling. The only other thing was his nails, hands, and feet were all painted, a battle he kept constantly losing so he compromised on dark blue.

His choice of blue over his old color orange was a surprise to many, but he just said he felt like a change, regardless many liked the new change, made him less of a target and when he started his hell-raizing, hardly anyone if ever, saw him. However, with his slender figure, fair skin and hair, the form of dress he wore just confused the fuck out of everyone. Something he got a particular kick out of nowadays. After his recovery, he had secluded himself among the girls more and well, as he healed and adjusted, he found himself blending more with the girls than the guys, which in all honesty, he started to care less about as the days went on, hence why he had no problem with his current dress.

Slipping his pipe into his sash like a katana, he kept to the path back to the Inuzuka homes where his home was... That was a trip everytime he thought about it. Once he came out of his panic haze, finding out that Tsume and her family was now his family, as his 'caretakers' as a cover-up, but really they had adopted him in all but name. He was happy to have a family, though since he wasn't an official member of the Inuzuka, he couldn't larn Inuzuka secrets or methods of fighting, that was fine since he was developing his own styles.

Styles he was gleaming from his dreams. He couldn't explain it, but it was all of his dreams. That dream of the man garbed in blue with the Katana and the one in red fighting, twin brothers. Vergil and Dante. Fighting at the top of a tower, for several years that had been one of his greater recurring dreams among a few others. However, before he could ponder anymore he nearly ran into the front door of the house and shook his head. Opening the door, he stepped in and took his sandals off.

"That you pup?" He heard a woman's voice from the kitchen.

"Who else?" He asked, his smooth voice betraying his gender slightly. "I thought the Inuzuka senses were top notch. Guessed wrong, or are you just getting old?"

"Alright smart-ass, get in here, I didn't have time to cook after getting back from my mission so I grabbed some pizza." She said and Naruto stood a little straighter, sniffing the air. Smiling he went into the kitchen to find several boxes of said food waiting.

That damn crazing of his had been driving him mad for more than a year so finally, he'd gotten together with Chouji, his mother Chi-chi, and the Ichiraku's to help him figure it out. It took a little over two weeks but they had figured it out finally, and it was GLORIOUS, Naruto's craving had finally been met and the group had all been amazed by the dish. So much that the Akimichi asked to make and sell it in their restaurants, though the Ichiraku's not to be outdone maybe a pizza styled ramen, and Naruto may have inspired the diet killer dessert chocolate ramen that soon came after. It was funny how the two eateries had started competing with one another, lending both to quite the reputation and business flux that actually forced both to expand and hire more people. The Akimichi though paid a portion of all sales to him since he created it, something that was kept secret.

"Sweet. How was your mission though Mom?" He asked, looking to Tsume, his mother in everything but name.

"A pain in the ass. The client was an ass the entire time, security detail and escort, who I can't say. Just glad it's over." She said as she grabbed a plate and got her slices followed by Hana and Kiba. Hana was coming into her own now, she had moved out a year ago to get out on her own, though she stayed in the compound, Tsume was still sad that, as she put it, one of her daughters left home, much to his ire.

"Well, at least you're back home and uninjured. Plus it pays well." Hana stated and Tsume just grunted in response.

"I thought Jonin got more exciting missions than simple escort duty?" Kiba spoke out with a mouth half full of pizza before he even sat down at the table. Kiba had been a bit hurt over his newfound brother's reluctance toward him, but once he figured out what happened, he had become extremely protective of him since then till he really came back to his own. He still joked he had to look after his little sister

"It's not the excitement that goes up pup, but the danger. Be aware of that, as the mission rank goes up, so does the danger, a simple c-rank out of the village can still get you killed, merely the chances of it are lower than most." Tsume corrected once they sat down at the table. They all pulled some extra meat Tsume had gotten with the pizza and they feed the dogs from their plates, although one of the Haimaru triplets ended up with a slice of pepperoni between his eyes that he whined, trying to get at, only for Akamaru to jump over and snatch it before landing.

They laughed a bit at that before they started to eat their own food, the dogs eating their actual meals from bowls that had a nutrient mix they needed as canines to keep them healthy. "So why you over here Sis? Not to say I don't want you over just it's not Sunday." Naruto asked Hana who smiled at him.

"You two actually. Tomorrow is graduation and I want to hear about it as soon as possible on you two passing." Hana said with her smile still plastered on her lips.

"I know I'll pass. Kiba though..." Naruto rolled his head around a bit like he was unsure and got a punch to the arm for his trouble then he started laughing. "Joking, I'm sure Akamaru will make sure you pass." He dodged a swipe at his head this time, while the others were all laughing now. "Anyway, I'm sure we'll both pass. Any idea on our teams though?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I can't tell ya, you know that," Tsume spoke and the two genin hopefuls sighed.

"Eh, worth a shot." He voiced as he ate another slice of pizza. They continued talking for a while longer before he went to his room to lay down for sleep after getting showered. wearing a pair of linen sleeping pants and short sleeve shirt, he kept white for his casual clothes. he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

[Dreamscape]

He was here again in his dreams. experiencing it from the point of view as the man in blue, he watched as they passed through several events of watching the rise of a tower from a city. It was both frightening and awe-inspiring as he watched the tower rise. The man, Arkham, left and the one in blue, then dealt with several creatures he somehow knew to call demons. This is partly where the foundation of his kenjutsu came from, his style.

Vergil fighting his brother at the top of the tower, he saw this fight as a third person and as the one fighting. It was shocking to see them fighting so fast and hard to even cut the rain into a perfect dome.

Then came Vergil's betrayal of Arkham, cutting him down. The fight with Beowulf, cutting his head into quarters, which he still had yet to figure out how he did with that movement he did. Then the most interesting part of that fight. Literally taking Beowulf's soul and transforming it into a weapon, a devil-arm. How he fought with it was the style he had based his hand to hand with, paired with the academy style where he needed help at.

"Sparda."

Naruto's mind froze when he heard that. 'Sparda? What? But that's the name I chose for my Kekkai Genkai.' He thought as he allowed himself to dive deeper into the dream. Surprisingly going deeper, past the point he hadn't been able to pass yet. Watching the fight between brothers in the chamber, the amulets were the key to unlocking the door to the demon realm, there blood being key to undo the spell before a girl came into the mix. Then Arkham returned.

"You have lost. Because you underestimated humans." The now revealed Arkham spoke, posing as an eccentric clown moments before. His words were chilling. speaking of a spell, Sparda's blood, two amulets...amulets. The brother's amulets. But how? And the spell, he only saw Vergil and Dante losing blood. "Two amulets, a set of Sparda's blood," Sparda...he made it sound like Sparda was a person. "And now I need one more key."

Then he spoke of the spell, the tower, to suppress tower, the two things were sacrificed, Sparda's own blood. and a Priestess blood, before he stabbed the girl's leg with her own weapon. "It was quite the ride you know. If any of you had died before getting here, it'd be such a waste. But I also had to guide you here for this, but to make sure you battled to weaken you so I could have the advantage. But now... I have all I need." He spoke and started to laugh hysterically as the clown before they turned it around and had him at weapon point between the three of them.

"Impressive, I expected nothing less from the devil's descendants." Naruto felt cold at that. He analyzed the entire situation, but before too much longer Arkham kicked them all as tremors spread throughout the chamber and his vision went dark.

[Inuzuka house]

He woke with a start and huffed, he was in a cold sweat, his shirt was drenched. He rushed off his bed to his bookcase, grabbing the last incomplete dream journal and setting at his desk, where he picked up his pen and started writing, picking up from the fight with Beowulf and continuing the entry. Never glancing over a single detail, not even the fight. Not a single detail was glazed over.

Once he finished the blackout, he read and reread it, before he fell back into his chair. "No way. It can't be." He spoke, looking at the entry multiple times more. He pulled another notebook, his combat journal where he wrote things down, his styles, how he fought, techniques, uses of his Kekkai Genkai, everything. He disguised it as one of his dream journals. rereading everything in it, he then wrote down all the key details of the fight, and suddenly he remembered details from past fights, and pulled out all his dream journals, analyzing and writing down anything he felt was pertinent.

Once he was done he reread it all and felt his hands trembling. "Are these really just dreams?" He asked, setting the journals down. He had similar abilities to the two brothers, he could heal and ignore injuries like them, he was stronger and faster than normal people, even ninja his own age. Not to mention they all shared the white hair, and the name Sparda stuck out to him... Son's of Sparda, the demon...

"The hell is going on?" He huffed.

[Seal-scape]

Behind the cage, the demonic nine-tailed fox looked past its cell at the wall where the memory seal was that was now pulsing. The Kyuubi narrowed its eyes. "The seal's shape changed and went dormant years ago, Vergil. Why are you activating it again now?" He asked aloud as the seal, in the shape of a large, blunt, greatsword with two inverted horns protruded from the bottom of the blade beside the handle, where the Yamato's image once stood, was pulsing with energy once more. The memories had stopped right after that fight with Beowulf. He dived into those memories and found past memories were now clearer than they once were, new details coming to light, and now, he could progress past that fight. "Oh?" He mused as he experienced the memories of Vergil and his prison. "So he's finally putting together the pieces..." He spoke, wondering when he'd get the memory of their meeting.

[House]

"Oi, Naruto! Wake up or moms going to kick your ass." Kiba called and Naruto jumped before he looked at the clock and saw it was getting late. He cursed and quickly got his stuff put away, he'd think about it later.

"I'm up Kiba! You get your shower?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's free." He called back before he heard him step away. Sighing he left the room and grabbed his towel and quickly got cleaned, he desperately needed it right now. Still, his thoughts were so jumbled he couldn't make heads or tails of it at all. Finishing his shower, he dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist as he came down to get to his room, though in the kitchen, his room was closest to it, he saw Kiba who turned around hearing him and look at him.

"Okay seriously, You can't get mad at people for saying what they do, even now you look like a flat chested chick."

Hana quirked an eyebrow as she sat at the table drinking her morning Coffee with her mother. Then she saw a towel lash out from the hallway and crack her brother between the eyes like a whip before the towel vanished. She spat out her coffee as she started howling in laughter along with her mother even as Kiba dropped to his knees in pain as he held the space between his eyes.

"Might not be a girl. But I haven't seen a better retaliation to a flatchested remark than that in a long ass time!" Tsume barked as she held her gut. Hana couldn't talk she was laughing so hard. Kuromaru was snickering to himself while shaking his head as were the Haimaru triplets, while Akamaru whined over his companion's lack of...well, lacking.

"Say that again and I'll show you just how mad I can get." Naruto threated before he went to his room to get dressed.

"Say what? That you're flatchested or a chick?" He asked, only to be met with a paperweight to the face, knocking him down and out. Hana and Tsume fell out of their chairs they were laughing so hard. Soon enough they stopped laughing and Hana got Kiba awake and made sure there was no lasting damage, but she left the mark behind on his face.

"Come on sis! You've got to heal this! It'll make me look stupid and we have I.D. photo's right after we get our Headbands." He pleaded to Hana who shook her head.

"Nope, this is your punishment. Even if he's not a girl, you don't just say things like that and get away with it. Imagine if you had said that to a girl?" She told him.

"But what if they really are flat-chested?" He asked, clearly confused.

"You still don't say it," Naruto spoke, coming out dressed the same as he was yesterday. "Seriously, I'm going to have to hold your hand to get you a girlfriend aren't I?" He asked.

"Oi!" Hana and Tsume were laughing again before Tsume pushed a plate of breakfast over to Naruto. "I ain't that bad." He said and the three just quirked their eyebrows at him.

"Alright, let's say you were going to take Sakura out on a date and she asks you to tell her what you find attractive about her body, because no offense to her, but she is flat-chested for now, can you honestly tell me you'd find something good to say without being an ass?" He asked.

"Well, of course, she's um...um..." He was floundering a bit for something to say.

"That's what I thought. Looks like I will be holding your hand." He said and the two women laughed.

"What like you're any better? You're a damn trap, literally." He called back and he just got a smirk for his anger.

"Maybe. But I'm the best damn trap there is where even the real deal can't spot me." He stated and the women were snickering now. "Just be glad you have a brother who's friends with the girls our age and can teach you things so you can understand them." He said as he finished his breakfast and got up. "Alright, we're going. Wish us luck." He said, grabbing his pipe and Kiba by his collar and walking out of the house.

"Definitely picked up some feminine traits." Tsume said and Hana smirked.

"He's the best trap there is, don't you know that?" She quipped and Tsume chuckled a bit before silence fell over them. "That's going to cause him some trouble when he leaves the village for the first time."

"I've already talked to him about it during a session with Inoichi, he's aware and he says he's prepared, Just have to have faith in him. Thankfully he'll have someone there he trusts for it." Tsume spoke and Hana turned to her.

"Who's that? He doesn't trust many." She asked.

"Well, you see-"

[Academy]

"Hear me? You can't just d that around girls, women, or females in general, I know you don't do it intentionally, but it's something you have to work on."

"Alright, alright. Damn Naruto, sound like Mom and Hana." He grumbled.

"Well, that's because they actually have the first-hand experience about things involving not having anything between their legs." He spelled it out for him with a smack on the back fo his head. "I swear we should tie you to the end of a log to use your head as a battering ram." He spoke and Kiba growled. "Ah go growl at someone else." He waved it off before he left Kiba to his own devices.

Walking through the academy, he was happy for the distraction, he needed it after that dream and his morning. But he focused on the here and now so he could do his best for the day.

Getting to the classroom, he looked around and saw most everyone was there. Walking up he took a seat in his usual spot with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. After the incident, the three had bonded closer and figured it out for themselves soon enough and really helped him as close friends. Hell, he'd go so far as to even call them sisters with how close they had gotten. In turn to helping him, it had helped his two shy friends come out of their shells to bring him out of the one he was trying to build. Sakura was now a bit headstrong, but she put that head of hers to great use and bettered herself to defend him, while Hinata got the confidence to be the support he needed and Ino made sure not a single bad rumor got spread about him from the class when whispers of things started floating around. The three weren't the only girls to help him, but definitely the most supportive and the ones he was closest to.

for a time Ino and Sakura had a crush for Sasuke, but by that time he was coming out of his depression and managed to make them look at the other girls and see how they were ignoring their own training just to swoon over him, and while painful at the time to mention, he reminded them what happened to him and if they weren't strong enough, it could happen to them. That shocked them out of their obsessiveness, but then he pointed out how he didn't give the girls the time of day either and pointed out how he treated them. That pretty much extinguished it from there.

Sure when the massacre happened they had tried to help Sasuke out, but he closed off completely, something Naruto recognized and brought it up with Inoichi, who managed to talk to his mom about and they got him into Therapy over it. That was something else, While Tsume may be his full-time caretaker, he had to have a Caretaker still come by when she was out on a mission. Tsume had been out on a mission and Mikoto was his caretaker for the day, so she hadn't been there at all for the massacre and discovered it and Sasuke passed out in the street.

There was no telling if the therapy sessions with Inoichi helped, but when he learned it was Naruto who spoke up about it, he resented him and pretty much anyone he associated with, which meant his sisterly friends. He apologized to Sakura and Ino for that, but that told him it was no big deal, if he was acting like this towards him, he wasn't worth it. That really touched him, and he felt that was when they had gotten closer.

Shikamaru and Chouji he was friends with, they had been patient with him, Shikamaru especially as he kept Choji from saying anything without realizing it, something he was thankful for. It wouldn't be until two years after he finally told Choji what had happened and why he acted like he did. Choji panicked and apologized for anything and everything he might have said, but he told him Shika stopped him before he did and then it all clicked for him. He was thankful for his friend for being so careful with him. The two along with his brother Kiba was pretty much his only guy friends, Though he spoke more with Shino, the boy seemed to just...it was weird, he acknowledged him, but he kept his distance.

Almost like he was afraid of him.

His time at the academy was okay, but it surprisingly got better after the massacre. Tsume told him that a large portion of the Village Council had also been killed that night, something her kids, him included got scared and paranoid over since she was also on the council. However, surprisingly it was the civilian side of the council and Fugaku obviously.

In light of that Mikoto had taken over as Clan head of what remained of the Uchiha clan, of which she and Sasuke were all that was left. The village council had been reorganized after that. As Tsume told them, it ran beautifully compared to how it ran before. It was after that the academy and other parts of the village experienced some reforms and honestly, it was for the better.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura called and he came out of his thoughts and looked at the girl, shoulder-length pink hair tussled a bit as she looked him over. "You feeling alright? You've been staring off into space for a little while now." She asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just had something I was thinking about...had a really odd dream last night that's bugging me." He admitted, it wasn't anything bad to say that much and it was the truth.

"Oh, well don't think too hard about it. Dreams are just that after all." She said and he nodded, though he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Yeah. Anyway, excited for today?" He asked his friends and each of them nodded.

"What the hell happened to you Kiba!" Ino called out seeing his brother walk in, a welt right between his eyebrows and a red mark in the center of his face in the shape of the flat bottom of the paperweight he threw at him.

"Ask him." He said, pointing accusingly at Naruto, the girls turned to him. He decided to screw with him, so he wrapped his arms around his chest and pouted slightly.

"He saw me in just a towel and then he called me flat-chested..." He trailed off in a pitiful voice. With his voice and looks though, it was pure girl.

Kiba felt very cold in that moment watching and hearing his brother like that, a cold he had never felt before, but he felt his heart drop like a lead weight into his stomach as Sakura and Ino turned back to him, the evilest kinds of expressions of fury he had ever seen gracing their faces, he swore he saw veins throbbing on their forehead and necks. They weren't the only ones, as other girls had the same kind of expression, even Hinata, given how kind she was, looked very...Hyuuga.

"KIBA!" The said boy turned and bolted out of the room, or would have if Iruka hadn't been there for him to bump into.

"What's going on?" Iruka asked and Kiba took shelter behind their Sensei. He quickly muttered out what happened and Iruka blinked, scrunching his eyes together looking at Naruto. "But you're a boy." He said and the feminine rage calmed down.

"And? Didn't change what happened." He said with a straight face. The girls quickly picked up on it and started to laugh. "Though I will admit, what's wrong with his face is my fault." He admitted and the girls were still cracking up as Kiba grumbled and took his seat. "Don't be too mad Kiba, I'm just putting Mom's advice to using everything we have to our advantage."

"Dude, that was four years ago." He said.

"And it's stuck with me ever since then."

"He's right. As shinobi, you need to find everything you can about a given situation to use to your advantage, including your opponent's disadvantages such as their weaknesses. Even your looks can be a weapon, your example sitting right there." He said pointing at Naruto who grinned cheekily.

"Damn trap," Kiba grumbled putting his forehead into his arms on the desk. The girls just chuckled.

"Cheer up Kiba. Promise to think before you leap and I'll help you like I was talking about earlier." He waited for his brother who eventually grumbled and sat up.

"Anyway, class, today is the day you graduate from the academy. Graduate from here and you'll have proven yourselves to have the potential to become Elite Genin of Konoha." He started and Naruto just zoned out a bit as he made his speech. He had no doubt his friends and the other clan heirs would pass, Sakura might only be second generation shinobi, both her parents started out as civilians, but she had the potential and trained hard so she was good. The others...well, they may pass, but he couldn't bring himself to care for them.

"Now let's head outside to do our practical tests." He spoke, Naruto coming back to attention and got up with the others to do their tests.

Once outside, they started with the basics, throwing weapons. Sasuke set out to prove himself early and volunteered, no doubt he'd go first everytime. Good, that'd allow him to set the bar and what he had to do to come just below that bar. Sasuke picked up a gathering of Kunai and shuriken from the table and thrown the weapons, scoring a 9 out of 10 on both. The fangirl crowd squealed and both Inuzuka and Uzumaki covered their ears, enhanced senses can sometimes suck.

Some others did just as well, though he scored in with an 8 of 10 on both, having grabbed a set from the table rather than the ones Mizuki tried to hand him. Sasuke smirked at him but he rolled his eyes. Seriously he and Mikoto were related? He didn't see it.

Next was the walking exercises, something the reforms made a standard, each of them showing they could reliably perform the tree and water walking exercises. There really was no holding back here. He just ran up and down the tree and across the pond for ten minutes each like the others, which also served as a small show of cardio. Some others, mostly civilian kids just didn't have the reserves and so couldn't maintain it and fell.

In a way he did feel a little bad for them, more than half of them were orphans like him, but then he remembered that their parents had either been in that mob that attacked him that night he almost died or were Councilor kids that were corrupt and had been killed. After that particular thought, any pity or care he felt was carried away on a breeze and he continued on.

Then came the Taijutsu spars.

"I want to fight the tranny," Sasuke called out, pointing to Naruto. Anything else he might have been thinking or feeling, anger took its place.

"Sasuke, that's not how it-" Iruka admonished.

"Nah, it's fine today. He wants to challenge me, fine he's got a fight. He just best not regrets it." He spoke, pulling his pipe and handing it to Kiba who was growling at the Uchiha, along with the rest of his friends. Naruto stepped into the battle circle, staring down the other boy who was smirking smugly at him. "I think it's time for the Uchiha to learn his place." He spoke coldly.

Iruka looked a little unsure, but Mizuki smiled and nodded to Iruka who sighed. "Make the seal." He stated and the two did before they then took stances. "Begin." He called out.

Naruto immediately dashed with greater speed than he displayed previously, closing in on the Uchiha and planting a fist directly in his gut, folding him over his fist. There wasn't much skill in overwhelming your foe with pure physical ability, but damn if it didn't feel good. The Uchiha dropped back to his feet and stumbled back, holding his stomach and gritted his teeth. He tried for several strikes on Naruto but he evaded them all easily, then coming in with a backhand slap across his face with the right hand and then stepping back.

Sasuke took a second to comprehend that and then shouted enraged as he rushed the snowy-haired Uzumaki. Naruto rolled his eyes decided to end it, swaying out of the way of his first strike whilst parrying it with the left hand to the side, lashing out with an open right-hand throat jab, before grabbing Sasuke's attacking arm and turning using an arm drag throw, throwing and hooking his right arm under Sasuke's while his left hand kept grip on the offending arm and then kneeling and pulling forward, Sasuke going down and rolling over his shoulder, landing on his back on the ground. He ended it with a hard punch to the jaw, knocking him out.

Getting up, he dusted himself off, looking to the two shocked instructors. "And that's his place. I believe the match is over." He said, making a motion as though checking his nails.

"R-right. Winner, Naruto Sparda Uzumaki!" Naruto walked out of the battle circle while the on-call medic checked the Uchiha. The fangirls were yelling at him, but he ignored them, taking the pipe as it was handed back to him. The girls seemed very... eager, as they volunteered next, challenging the fangirls, and showing off a bit. Ino though made a show of after the match by applying nail polish, commenting that since there were no more fights, she didn't have to worry about the poison in her nail polish accidentally poisoning anyone now. The girl she fought had a few bleeding scratches on one cheek, making her go extremely pale. It only made it worse when she offered some to Hinata and Sakura, and even a special dark blue mixture to him. He just smiled and pocketed it.

It was safe to say after all this time he had embraced his feminine appearance, he had it, might as well make use of it.

After Taijutsu spars, they moved onto to basic stealth, played off as a game. Hide and seek from the instructors for an hour, the longer you last, the higher your score. Here, Naruto decided to go for full marks, drawing upon his pranks and everything he knew, evading attention, creating distractions away from him, false hiding spots, e did it. He last the full hour much to some people's ire. They broke for lunch after that, Naruto eating with his friends and just talking. After that came the written exam where he held back a bit, going for a rough 80%, more than enough to pass.

The final part was the ninjutsu portion. One by one they were called to a separate room, and after a while, they'd come back with a headband and call a new name, or they just called a new name, the failures obviously just skipping on out. Due to being called Alphabetically this time, he and Ino were going to be the last ones called. He put a hand on her shoulder to calm her nerves, giving her a smile to encourage her that she returned.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He heard, watching as Sasuke came back in with his headband. He rolled his eyes at his smug expression before he got up and walked out to the other room.

"Alright Naruto, perform the three standard jutsu for us first please," Iruka spoke. Naruto nodded.

"Sure thing Iruka Sensei." He spoke, making a single half ram hand seal and he transformed into Iruka.

"No obvious details out of place. Definitely, among the better ones I've seen today. Good. next." He asked. Naruto just pulled out a kunai and tossed it to Mizuki.

"Catch." He told him, but as the man reached to grab it from the air, he made another half hand ram seal and replaced himself with Mizuki, catching his own kunai. "Thanks." He spoke with a chuckle.

"Very good! It's no easy feat to switch with a person. Now the last one please." Iruka called as they walked back to the original spots.

"I can't perform Bunshin sensei, you know that." He told and Mizuki's eyes seemed to gleam. Narrowing his eyes at the man, he wondered what was going on in his head.

"Then I'm sorry Naruto, but we'll have to fail you." The white-haired instructor spoke.

"Mizuki-Sensei, do you have memory problems or something. I asked the Hokage about that and he said he'll send a letter since anyone with an active Kekkai Genkai that inhibits use of another jutsu get's a pass on that Jutsu to performs something else instead, either their own or just their Kekkai Genkai. I mean if you got memory problems that's fine, even Old Man forgets things at times but you're a little young for that." Naruto spoke and the man growled.

"He's right Mizuki, I did receive that letter, all teachers did. Didn't you read it?" He asked.

"It...must have gotten mixed up with my paperwork somewhere. Apologies. Well, what will you be showing us then?" He asked, clearly a little tense now.

"Well, my Kekkai Genkai is already known, gives me a healing factor eclipsing anything else." He spoke, pulling a Kunai and stabbing his own hand. Iruka shot up but he waved it off... with the kunai stabbed hand. He pulled it out and showed it, seconds later, not a bit f damage and wiping off any trace of blood it was like nothing happened.

"Makes me a lot harder to kill. Aside from that, I've grown fairly competent in kenjutsu." He stated, pulling his pipe from his sash.

"Why a pipe though?" Iruka asked.

"Why not? Blunt force trauma to shatter bones, cause the bone fragments to splinter to cut and tear the surrounding muscle tissue. Don't need to worry about edge alignment or edge sharpness, I can use it any which way I want, use it like a stick, and easily replaceable. Plus it'll go father to keeping anyone I want alive, granted they'll be in excruciating pain, but alive nonetheless for interrogation if needed." He said with a straight face whilst holding the pipe out to the side like a sword.

"I...see," Iruka spoke, that was quite a picture to paint, certainly not one he enjoyed entertaining. But it was a valid argument none the less. "Well then, run through a kenjutsu Kata you know and we will judge it." He finished.

Naruto nodded and took up the pipe, deciding to use a known style, the one Yugao was teaching him, which as he fell into and started going through the motions became recognizable to the two Chunin as a Konoha style. Iruka was nodding silently as he marked down the appropriate points for the demonstration.

"Good form, balance shifts between the stances and movements properly, no obvious breaks in your guard nor over-extension. You've trained well." Iruka spoke, grabbing a headband and offering it forward. "Congratulations Naruto. You pass." Iruka spoke and Naruto smiled, taking the Konoha forehead protector and replacing his blank one with it. He tied the blank one on to the side of his sash and left the room. Walking back to the classroom with a proud smile, his friends cheered him on before it was Ino's turn, encouraging her as she went. Not too long after she left she came back with her own headband.

"I must say this is likely the best class I've had yet and the better ones produced in recent generations." Iruka started, going on into a speech. Naruto wasn't listening though as he looked at Mizuki who seemed tense and upset. He knew Mizuki didn't like him, was responsible for some sabotage, but it was small stuff, his ability to hurt him academically was pretty much strangled when the reforms went up. He never mentioned it because he actually liked messing with the guy ad his pathetic attempts.

But he'd been very insistent and pushy most of the day, the spat over the Bunshin just made it suspicious and clear something was up. What could he be trying?

"That's it for today, You're dismissed today. Come back tomorrow for Team assignments." Iruka finished and they all got up to leave.

"Naruto, a moment please." Mizuki spoke.

"I'll catch up in a minute Kiba." He said, looking up to his ow former sensei who was standing straight and looking down at him. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Naruto, I've noticed you seemed to be struggling a bit. things you seem to get or should come easily have some trouble coming to you. Honestly, I see your skill and would like to give you a chance to show it." He said smiling down comfortingly at the blonde who was now guarded but kept calm outwardly.

"And how's that?" He asked.

"Well, there's an extra test, a secret one, that can bring you to the head of the pack. make you Rookie of the year instead of where your scores got you." He stated.

"And just what would this test be?" He questioned, dubious over the whole thing.

"A simulated mission of information retrieval from a guarded location and subsequent escape. If you can pull it off, it'll show favorably on your level of skill. That's all the details I can give." He finished.

Naruto made the impression he was giving it some thought. In truth, this all smelled like rotten fish. Where was Iruka then? Why approach him, he knew he didn't like it...the conditions of the 'test' spoke something was wrong. Putting everything together, while no Shikamaru, he had a rough idea he was trying to manipulate him into something.

"No thanks, sensei. I've already graduated. Besides situations like this are a high-risk high reward. Rookie of the year is just a title for the blowhards to gloat with. Real worth comes in staying alive out in the field. I don't want to risk this on just a chance to get something that doesn't matter out int he real world. Thanks for the offer though Sensei." He spoke, leaving the man before he could reply, though the stunned and twitching face showed he was displeased with that answer.

'Just what are you planning Mizuki?' He thought, walking out and finding Hana and Tsume waiting with Kiba who waved at him. He waved back and joined them, but he was thinking of Mizuki as he walked with his family to go celebrate

[Inuzuka House]

They had just finished with a big dinner, they were talking back and forth before Naruto decided he needed to see something.

"What's in your head Pup?" Tsume asked, getting his attention, Hana and Kiba looking at him.

"Nagging feeling I can't get out of my head... I think I'm gonna go see Jiji. I know he's likely been too busy to come visit today. I think going and seeing him will settle this nagging feeling." He said, getting up and grabbing his pipe.

"Want someone to go with you?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking though. I'll be back before too long." He said, leaving the house and took off across the rooftops at speed. He didn't hold back on the speed either, going full tilt.

He was being honest about the nagging feeling, something was wrong and he needed to see what, while he was there he could ask Jiji about Mizuki.

[Hokage Tower]

He dropped at the front entrance of the tower without incident and walked on in, long since have been welcome to do so. He gave the secretary a warm smile who smiled back. He really did like this woman, she put her best into her work and was nice to him. "should I alert the Hokage you're coming?" She asked.

"Nah I'm good. Quiet night, guess you're getting ready to head home for the night?" He asked and she nodded. "Tell Sakura I said Hi then." He stated.

"Will do. Again thank you for helping out my Niece so much. I'm not sure what would have happened to her if she didn't have you in her life. You sure you're not interested in her?" The Haruno asked, being a thoughtful aunt to her niece.

"Hehehe, no. We're good friends, practically my sister. Besides, she said and I quote 'I can't date a boy who makes a better girl than I do' is what she said, word for word. Not that I mind but it's not like I intentionally try to look like this, besides they're the ones who dressed me." He motioned to himself and the Haruno giggled a bit.

"Indeed. Her loss though, whoever you snag will be a catch. I'm sure you'll make someone a very happy husband." She teased and Naruto pouted.

"That's mean Saida." He spoke with that point, looking from behind his hair in the trademark way he learned girls did. She just laughed it off, obviously immune. "Ah whatever, I'm heading on up. I'll see you some other time." He said and she nodded. Heading on up, he knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Stepping in after opening the door, he found a curious sight of Mizuki standing in front of the Hokage, who looked over to Naruto now and smiled warmly. "Ah, Naruto, good to see you. I was about to send for you anyway." He stated and Naruto coked his head to the side slightly. "You see Mizuki here has been speaking some things about you that I find questionable. But since you're here it clears up the need to call for you." He stated.

"That so?" he spoke, looking to Mizuki who seemed to be sweating a bit, his hands cupped together behind his back at attention. "I came to see you because I've had a nagging feeling over something ever since a talk Mizuki had with me." He stated and the man seemed to sweat ever slightly more. "So what's he been saying about me?" He asked.

"Things along the lines of you threatening other students, unnecessary violence, cheating and a few other things." He said, glaring at the instructor. Naruto turned his blue eyes on his former sensei who seemed to wilt under his glare.

"Well, I don't believe I've been acting like that. You've met my group of friends and talk to me plenty. But he tried to offer me a hidden exam that would make me Rookie of the year, something I wanted to talk to you about. A simulated mission of information retrieval from a guarded location and subsequent escape." He stated and the Hokage's eyes widened before they narrowed.

"There's never been a test like that for academy students. Sure I give Merit to Naruto's pranks as practical experience, but there is no such test like that for the academy." He spoke, looking to Mizuki. "Anbu-" However before he got to finish, Mizuki reached into his collar and pulled something over his face and threw something on the ground.

The room quickly filled with a green gas and soon several sets of coughing were heard. Naruto coughed, but as he breathed, where he felt general weakness a moment before, he felt his body get itself back in order and he stood. At that moment the glass of a window was broken and they heard footsteps. 'Poison Gas!'

"Jiji!" Naruto shouted and ran to where he knew him to be, ignoring the burning in his eyes, mouth, nose, and throat from the gas. He tripped over the Anbu who had dropped down, but he got to the Hokage who was coughing hard into his hand, trying t use a cloth to cover his mouth to filter the gas. Slinging his arm out, a blue chakra cloud formed into a zanbato golden sword and spun with the flat like a face towards the windows, pushing the gas out.

"Saida!" Naruto hollered out, who came rushing to find Naruto pulling Hiruzen up from the floor. "Mizuki used a Poison Gas!" He cried out.

"Go after him! I got things from here. I'll make sure they get treatment. Go!" She told him, forming green chakra around her hand and applying it to the Hokage's chest and he nodded, jumping out of the same window and chasing the shadow he barely saw in the distance.

[Forest]

Mizuki gritted his teeth, pulling the gas mask from his face. This was great, the fox didn't comply to his plan and his attempt to distract the Hokage and send an anbu to collect the boy so he could poison him and get the scroll all failed due to the damn fox brat. Unsealing his weapons, he geared as he tree hopped since there was likely to be a chase on his ass soon.

He narrowly avoided a handful of Kunai thrown at his next tree limb to land on and he was forced to redirect and land on the ground in a clearing, looking up to see his pursuer as the cause of this whole mess. He smirked, well, he'd be able to get some compensation at least.

"Well well, look at that. Guess I shouldn't be too surprised, that healing factor of yours is really something." He said with a cruel smirk. "Too bad your Jiji doesn't have the same thing." He saw the boy's face tighten and he smirked.

"You hurt the Hokage of the Hidden leaf... but more importantly, you hurt my Jiji you bastard. Now, why?" He demanded, drawing his pipe.

"That's for me to know. But I will tell you this, I'm going to have fun hanging your tranny corpse from the Inuzuka gates." He said as he drew a Great shuriken and hurled it at the boy.

The boy scowled, holding the pipe in his left hand, and used an Iai draw strike to hit the Great Shuriken and send it tumbling through the air end of the end. "That can't be all is it?" He asked the man who sneered, drawing kunai and shuriken to throw at the boy. Naruto jumped from his tree branch and with one hand, performed a replacement with the great shuriken as the man aimed at him in the air. Appearing on the ground where it landed he rushed at Mizuki who was surprised over the move and speed but managed to react and used his remaining great shuriken as an impromptu edged shield to block the strikes from the pipe.

"You really are this pathetic... I can't believe someone like you honestly tried to sabotage me for years at the academy. I'd have to have head seals just for that to work like you were trying." He scoffed and pressed the man back.

"Who says I was even trying. After the reforms, there were redundancies to prevent it so I had to back off. If the reforms didn't go through I'd have had you as stupid as the bitches in the Inuzuka Kennels." He retorted.

"Please, the bitches there are smarter than most if not all humans," Naruto remarked with a smirk

"Who says I was talking about the dogs?" Mizuki fired and Naruto's smirk dropped, followed up by a crushing avalanche strike from over the head onto Mizuki's weapon he blocked it with, forcing the man down to his knees. "Oh come on, it's not so bad, I mean you were used as a bitch for one night everyone knows about. With the way you dress, I'm betting you got a taste and started putting out. Where better to do it than with the rest of the bitches." Mizuki baited.

Angry as he was, he bit that bait and dragged it as he started wildly bashing his pipe sword at Mizuki every which way he could, who was taking advantage of his sloppy work to mount his defense and... "Probably the only way someone like you would feel loved anyway considering what you are." He said, which made Naruto pause, just enough for Miuki to slash out with the Great Shuriken to cut across Naruto's stomach, while the shirt, sash, and mesh were cut, a little blood, the skin was fine at next glance.

Naruto backed up, dealing with the pain but shook it off and looked at Mizuki. "And just what would you know about me anyway?" He growled.

"Something that's been kept secret from you." Mizuki baited again, getting his breathing under control as Naruto took in that bit of knowledge. "You wonder about it, don't you? Why everyone hates you? Despises you? The glares? Everything?" He asked him, circling around the former blonde. "Sure it got better when word got around you had a Kekkai Genkai. But they are probably hoping you'll become a breeding stock so you can be of use to Konoha." He spat out venomously.

Naruto listened and narrowed his eyes, looking at the man who stood across from him from behind his white hair the hung over his face. "What. Do. You. Know." He demanded through gritted teeth. Mizuki smirked, he wanted to draw this out, but he didn't have the time, he had to finish this.

"12 years ago. The demon fox attacked." Mizuki started, holding his great shuriken at the ready. "The fourth Hokage fought it tooth and nail but you can't kill something like that. So they found another way. They sealed it." He led on, now using chakra to spin the shuriken to maximum speed, evident by the sheering wind scream sound it was emitting. "But not just anything will hold it. So they chose a newborn baby, the coils could adapt to hold it, but in turn, it would become the fox." He went on and then pointed his free hand at his stomach. "And the proof is on your own torso."

Naruto looked down, where he saw in clear detail a seal. his free right hand went to it, touching it... Mizuki chose that moment to rush him, using all his speed to get close and swing the arm with the weapon to decapitate him, surely that would kill him. "Now die Demon." He cursed out as he went for the kill.

There was a spray of blood and then silence as the weapon stopped. Mizuki grunted, but then growled as he saw the boy with his right hand up gripping the blade stopped in his palm that was sliced over on the edge and bleeding. He looked up though, blue eyes turned to ice as he looked at Mizuki.

"And so what if I'm a Demon." He answered simply before his grip tightened and crushed the metal of the great shuriken he had hold of.

Mizuki gasped, stepping back, but then cried out as his right arm was shattered by an Iai draw strike with the pipe to it.

"I told you sensei," He spoke mockingly as he walked toward the pained Mizuki. "Blunt force trauma to shatter bones, cause the bone fragments to splinter to cut and tear the surrounding muscle tissue." He reiterated from the graduation test earlier that day.

Mizuki bit his tongue to quell his urge to cry out in pain, holding his right arm. He needed to get out of here. Turning, he booked it, but before he could go much further, he did cry out in pain as he fell and felt something stab into his leg and turned to see a golden blade stabbed into his left leg. The boy holding out his hand as several more blades floated around him.

"You won't be escaping Sensei, I promise that. You hurt my Jiji, insulted my family and their clan, made me remember some painful shit, and then you tried to kill me. Like hell, I'm going to let you get away." He spoke as he approached the fallen chunin.

"Genin Uzumaki! That's enough." He stopped moving forward as a familiar Anbu dropped down from the trees. "The Hokage will live Uzumaki, he and the anbu received treatment fast enough. We just need to bring in the traitor now."

"Of course yu-Neko." He spoke, correcting himself before he revealed her identity. "Hear that? You failed." He spoke at Mizuki who growled.

"Maybe...but I won't give you the satisfaction of having me." He said, producing another poison pellet and throwing it at the ground, the area exploding in poison gas, he heard him take a deep breath some coughing and then retching coughs and silence.

Neko had jumped back out of the Gas, but naruto grew the summoned swords into zanbato he fanned the area with, clearing the gas.

"Coward," Naruto muttered.

"Now we won't be able to figure out what his aim was," Neko spoke, but Naruto stepped forward. "Naruto?"

"Yugao... if I were a demon? would you treat me any differently?" He asked her.

He heard her gasp before she breathed. "He told you of your Burden?" She asked and he nodded. "Naruto, you aren't a demon. You are the prison for the beast. Not the beast itself. I've known you for years... held you at your weakest, and watched you become stronger since. There's no way I could see you as a demon like the villagers do." She stated.

"...That's just it Yugao." He started, stopping in front of Mizuki's corpse, his features pale and slightly green from the direct deep breathing of the poison gas. "I think I may be a demon. At least half of one." He stated cryptically. By this time Neko had removed her mask, Yugao staring confused at him before he grabbed Mizuki's head and just let his instinct and will do the rest.

Remembering that dream, of Vergil taking Beowulf's soul to create a weapon, he breathed and felt himself channel his chakra into the corpse, which glowed as his chakra intermingled and combined with the chakra left in the corpse, he felt a presence there, trying to resist, but he squashed it with his will and seized it, then the body came together upon itself and formed a glowing sphere of green and white light. Holding it in his hand, he closed his grip on it.

Light spread across the area, blinding Yugao, but as it faded she opened her eyes and found Naruto, except now he was holding what looked to be an armor slayer sword blade on a ring. The blade was rounded at the tip with two spikes coming from either side for piercing armor and then an edge on the inside curve and down the length, the overall color a pale green.

Naruto looked it over a moment before he took it and started performing a variety of cuts, hooks, slashes, and strikes with it, twisting his body and rotating his body on the ground and in the air. Then he brought it behind his back, where she heard a metallic twang, and then the blade suddenly split into three around the ring into a unique folding great shuriken. He threw it, and she watched as it cut through several trees in its path before it curved and arced back, where Naruto jumped and caught it in mid-air, flipping down to the ground to land with the weapon posed in front of his body, the blades folding back to a single blade. He placed it on his back, where it flowed in light and vanished.

However, looking at Naruto, he seemed just as confused as she was. "Naruto...what was that?" She asked, stunned, amazed...and worried, the lead up to that display causing it.

"Something that apparently only demons can do." He said, looking at his hands. "Is the old man awake?" He asked.

"Yes, since he has gotten to so quickly they minimized the damage and was able to keep him conscious. He's waiting for news of Mizuki." She stated.

"Well, I got news alright, and some extra... I want to stop by my house first. I think I have something that can explain everything, or help anyway, and I want mom to know about this." He stated and she nodded, where they left to go collect what he was wanting.

[Inuzuka House]

"Naruto!" Tsume called as she rushed to the door and grabbed hold of her son, holding him and looking him saw the signs of battle, his torn clothes, the blood on his clothes and skin, smelled the traces on poison gas, but he looked alright physically, however she saw his eyes and her worry just tripled. "We heard of the poison gassing of the Hokage's office, and I thought..." She bit back a sob as she pulled her boy close. "I thought I lost you for sure. What happened?" She asked, seeing him, looking him over.

"It's...there's a lot." He said, sighing. "I'm fine. But there's some heavy stuff, I need to talk to Jiji, but I need to get some stuff and I want you to come with me okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"Whatever you need Pup, be quick and we'll leave," She told him and he nodded, but didn't get far as Hana and Kiba both pulled him into crushing hugs, just as scared. Healing factor or not, they still worried, something he was incredibly grateful for.

Tsume looked at Yugao as Naruto left, but the woman shook her head. "It's too complicated to even comprehend right now, and I was there for it. Let's wait till we can talk with Lord Hokage." SHe said and Tsume nodded. Naruto came back down with a backpack, one of the pockets had a notebook sticking out of it, one she recognized as one of his dream journals. He didn't say anything as he went outside and Yugao left the way. Leaving a confused and worried Hana and Kiba behind.

[Hospital]

Neko led them to the hospital room where the Hokage was located, obvious by the Anbu flanking the door. She nodded to them and they were allowed himself where they saw the old man laying back on a bed with Machines hooked to him and an oxygen mask around his neck, there for easy grab and breathing. He opened his eyes and smiled seeing Naruto.

"You're okay. That's good. I didn't know what Mizuki had planned or prepared so I was worried when I came to and realized Saida sent you after him." He said.

"Don't be mad at her. As soon as you were okay I was going to go after him anyway. Saida just helped it along." He said but smiled. "I didn't know Saida was a Kunoichi." He spoke and the old man smirked.

"That's the point. Keep it to yourself though, even now very few still know. Now since you're here I'm assuming Mizuki has been dealt with in some way, so tell me what happened." He ordered and Naruto nodded.

Taking a breath, Naruto started recounting the moment since the gas attack, detailing his experience in the gas, how it affected him only a moment before he overcame it, Saida, then the chase. Stopping Mizuki and the chase. Though when he spoke of the encounter, he didn't leave out a detail, not even what he said. So when they heard that Mizuki called him a tranny, a whore, and everything else that was said, two were ready to put the bastard in the ground, while the third was ready to revive him just to do it herself.

But then he got to the point of the break in the fight, admitting he let his anger get the best of him, that allowed Mizuki to continue. "He started taunting me with why everyone hated me." He continued, and heard two distinct gasps, but held up a hand. "I knew I shouldn't have let him keep talking, and I'm sorry Jiji for going against your trust since you told me you'd tell me eventually. But I was just so angry that-"

"Naruto, it's fine. I can't blame you for wanting to know, and you couldn't control it either. But please continue." He told the boy who nodded.

"He used the talking to get a break and prepare his next attack, dancing around it just long enough to get ready before he told me about the fox. That it was sealed into a newborn that night." He spoke and heaved a heavy breath. "That I'm a demon." He recounted.

"Naruto, That's not true. You aren't the fox!" Tsume shouted at her son, kneeling beside him and forcing him to look at her. "My son, official, adopted blood, or whatever the fuck otherwise, is not the demon that attacked this village 12 years ago. You hear me Pup?!" She told him firmly.

"She's right Naruto. Whatever Mizuki told you, he was using it to manipulate you so he could attack. You are its prison, Minato wanted you to be seen as a Hero for holding back the fox, for keeping the village safe from its rampage...Sadly, the council spread the word about you before I was wearing the hat again and I had to run damage control with a law that only helped you so much."

"I don't blame you Jiji, I know you did as much as you could for me. I'm just glad things changed for the better... The thing is though, with what happened after that. Mizuki was more right than he realized when he called me a demon I think." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Tsume asked, clearly worried.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably but sighed. "Step back please." He asked and Tsume did after a tense moment. Yugao was already steps away. He reached behind him, there was a glow of light before it formed back into the weapon, where he showed it to them and watched as it split and unfolded it's three blades. "This...is what used to be left of Mizuki's corpse." He informed.

"Wha? But how...that's..." Hiruzen spoke, clearly taken off guard by it.

"He's telling the truth, sir. I was witness to the event in question... I'm not sure what he did, but I watched as he grabbed Mizuki's corpse and transformed his body into a ball of light, that then formed this weapon, then displayed surprising and intuitive skill with it as though he were a natural wielding it for years." She surmised. "It's a powerful weapon just from what I can tell."

"That's...okay, but that's hardly grounds for calling yourself a Demon Naruto," Hiruzen explained.

"I know. But this isn't the first time I've seen this... I've dreamt about this. Have been ever since that night I nearly died. Only just that Last night I had a dream that was the clearest I've had yet so far and had details that connected so much and made things clear...about a Legendary Dark Knight, a demonic swordsman, named Sparda." He stated and the adult's eyes all widen, that was the name he chose to represent his Kekkai Genkai

Pulling off his backpack while Tsume brought forward chairs from the wall, they all took seats, as this as going to take a while, seeing how many journals he had with him. He started with all the details he had, reading and passing his journals around, filling in any of the blanks and gaps that were covered in later journals. Nothing was passed over.

"The one thing about my dreams though, they're all either from the perspective or a third person perspective of Vergil, not his brother Dante. It's Vergil's Iai fighting style I use with my pipe, his hand to hand style mostly. I feel a kinship with him through the dreams, it's uncanny. I think he somehow may be responsible for my change." Naruto spoke.

"I think you may be right. The details match up. His swordsmanship matches the description of the one we identified as killing the mob that was chasing you that night, the scent we found near you was unknown to any Inuzuka, and no one in Konoha back then has that kind of skill with a sword. But if he was responsible then where is he? He hasn't shown hide nor hair ever since then." Hiruzen spoke.

"I wish I knew... But last night was the first time in years I experienced a new dream, so something's changed. What that is I can't say. I've told you all I know." He sighed, falling into his seat. "You know it's funny. These past four years, people have been calling me a demon, and they never knew how right they were, and here I am accepting being a demon without even knowing I was one." He gave out a hollow laugh, holding a hand to his face.

However, a smack, a hard fucking smack, back to the back of his head rung his bell good and made him turn to his mom. "Demon or not. You are still y son, so get yourself out of that damn funk. What you are won't change that, I took you in gladly knowing about the fox, so being an actual demon isn't any different to me either which way. So stop your moping. Yes, you're a demon, or half or whatever the fuck you are. But you are Naruto, My son, and brother to Kiba and Hana. Clear?" She spoke. Naruto stared up at her for a long while, before he nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

Yugao and Hiruzen smiled at the scene, happy that Naruto had a family that supported him like this.

"Jiji." He spoke and turned to Hiruzen who looked at him. "I want you to disband that law on the fox. compared to my being an actual demon, I think that one pales in comparison now." He said with an ever so slightly cheeky grin that made the Hokage chuckle.

"You sure?" He asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah...I plan to tell my friends about the fox so they hear it from me. But I only want us and maybe Hana and Kiba knowing about me being a demon. If it's not village secrets, then I don't want to keep secrets like this from my family." He spoke and Hiruzen thought it over.

"If you're sure then, I will. Though I won't make an announcement, just an official removal of the law from the active charter. Those that check it will know, but that might not be for a while. So you'll have some time to tell them at your own pace at least." The old man spoke and Naruto nodded. "Obviously aside from those of us here and your family, I want you to keep this as much a secret as possible unless you feel you have to reveal it."

"Hai Jiji," Naruto responded and the Hokage nodded.

"Alright. If there's nothing else, go one and get some sleep, you have team assignments tomorrow. We could all use the rest. If you have another dream, write it down and tell me about it later. Doctors are holding me for a day on oxygen just to be sure all the poison gas is out of my lungs."

"Alright, Jiji. Get some sleep." Naruto spoke, getting up and grabbing his bag with the journals packed into it. "Night Yugao."

"Goodnight Naruto. Till next time." She stated and watched him and his mother leave. SHe waited a good minute before turning to the Hokage. "The future is going to be interesting."

"And we have a front-row seat. Goodnight Yugao, finish your shift early and head home for rest, this night has been a wild ride for all of us. Understood?"

"Hai Lord Hokage." She called and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

[Tsume and Naruto]

"You going to tell them tonight?" Tsume asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to worry them by not telling them, no matter how long."

"Alright Pup, I'll be there to help explain it. Just remember we're there for you alright?"

"I know mom...and I love you for that." He said, smiling slightly and Tsume smiled herself.

"Love you too Pup, now come on. It's late, the sooner we get back and tell them, the sooner we can eat again and go to bed. We can pick up pizza, apparently, the food of demons, as we talk." She said with a shit-eating grin.

"Haha, very funny," Naruto said but fingered the torn lower section of his shirt that shod his stomach, but not his chest. He thought a moment before he dropped his hand and followed his mom home.

 **Well? Tell me what you think. Leave a review, suggestions, comments idea, especially constructive criticism, because that's how i learn where I need to improve. Not only that, but the more I hear from youguys, the more I know that you're interested in reading more. See ya at the next one.**


End file.
